Caught Off Balance
by chocfrgs4brkfst
Summary: It's sixth year for the trio and Ginny's in her fifth year. What happens when she finds that not everyone is what they appear to be? DG with HHR and RL on the side. I hope to post a new chapter a day.
1. Not Quite the Hero

Summary: It's sixth year for the trio and Ginny's in her fifth year. What happens when she finds that not everyone is what they appear to be? D/G with H/HR and R/L on the side.  
  
Disclaimer: The Characters, setting and props obviously aren't mine—just the angsty little plot.  
  
**Caught Off Balance**

**Chapter 1 - Not Quite the Hero  
**  
As Ginny Weasley made her way down the stone steps from the castle's wide oak doors she could see the Slytherin Quiditch Team walking toward the entrance of the stadium, their green and silver robes swirling around them in the breeze. The captain's voice carried faintly across the grounds, "If we're going to beat Ravenclaw, we need to shore up our defense! We're going to concentrate on keeper skills today. Chasers and beaters, you line up and try to score on Bletchley. Really have a go at it and give him a workout! Malfoy, I'm releasing the snitch and I want you to practice your seeking. Alright, let's get on with it, then!" And at that, the Slytherin team shot skyward.  
  
All but one headed toward the end of the field. Ginny knew it was Draco Malfoy, the seeker, who flew high and solitary. His blond hair was streaming along with his robes as he scanned for the snitch. As she walked through the grass to the Forbidden Forest, a chill skittered up her spine. She turned and found Draco sitting high on his broom, gazing at her, his face inscrutable at that distance. Ginny returned his stare defiantly for a bit, then tossed her crimson hair and continued into the forest. It was an understatement to say that the Malfoy and Weasley families were not on good terms given that Lucius Malfoy was responsible for Ginny's near fatal dealings with Tom Riddle, now Lord Voldemort, in the Chamber of Secrets. "Bloody git!" Ginny said under her breath as she reached the edge of the trees.  
  
She was in search of willow bark to complete a potion and hoped she could find it on the outskirts of the forest. Ginny squinted her eyes looking through the shadows for the needed tree, surprised to see how little sunlight penetrated the leaves above her. She shivered as the cool breeze weaved through her jumper and wrapped her arms around herself for warmth. As she scanned through the trees for a willow, Ginny enjoyed the vivid leaves and she began humming softly adding her melody to some of the forest sounds drifting around her. Suddenly, her skin prickled. The small trees and bushes ahead were swaying...and crunching. A nasty looking creature, deep purple with horns and strange feet, was lumbering about as it foraged. Ginny stood stock-still and her mind buzzed in panic as she quickly looked around realizing that she had come in too far and couldn't see the end of the trees anymore. She began backing up slowly keeping her eyes on the creature. _Crack!_ Her foot had landed on a fallen branch. The creature raised its ugly head and, sighting Ginny, began to lope toward her. Ginny turned and ran with all her might. She felt like she had run forever when she finally burst out of the forest but she could still hear crashing behind her and knew the beast was still in pursuit. "Hagrid!" Ginny shrieked, but there was no smoke coming from Hagrid's chimney.  
  
Terrified, Ginny could feel herself tiring and the thundering feet behind her sounded closer and closer. Her lungs were beginning to burn and her legs were slowly turning to rubber. She wondered with dread how long it would be before the beast caught up with her. _Whoosh!_ She saw something flash by going in the opposite direction. _'What was—?'_ After a few seconds, "HANG ON!" rang from a powerful voice from her left. An arm came around Ginny, scooped her off the ground and lifted her onto his broom in front of him. She quickly threw her arms around the rider and twisted her body so that she was pressed against his front and hung on for dear life. The strong arm around Ginny's waist lifted her up a bit more to a less precarious sitting position on her rescuer's lap. She clung on even more tightly and buried her face in soft material, sobbing chokily. "You're all right—I've got you," a tense voice said into her ear. Ginny was pulled closer and she could feel the flyer's muscles clenching, fighting to control his broom and hold on to her as he forced them higher into the air and away from the beast. Ginny heard the animal roar in frustration from somewhere behind them. They flew for just a little while longer and began to descend then, "Get ready!" gasped the voice just seconds before they plowed into the ground.  
  
They were thrown from the broom to land in a tangle on the soft grass. _"Are you alright?"_ he demanded. Ginny threw her arms gratefully back around him and gave him a smacking kiss on the cheek as his arms came back around her. She hugged him even tighter and choked out into his ear, "Thanks so much! I thought I was done for!" Then, Ginny felt her rescuer recoil slightly in her arms, his hands sliding down and away from her. She became aware of sounds around them and looked up to see the Slytherin Team landing close to them. They had also apparently heard her screams and watched the whole scene play out. Some were standing with calculating looks on their faces and some were breaking into smirks and not so friendly grins. She slowly became aware that the robe her hands were clutching was green and silver. A creeping feeling of dread caused Ginny to loosen her hold and pull slowly back. She found herself staring into the enigmatic gray eyes of Draco Malfoy and heard herself take a sharp breath. "Get your filthy hands off me, Weasley," he snarled as he stood up and quickly stepped away from her. "Alright, you've had your nasty Gryffindor neck saved by a Slytherin...now get out of here!"  
  
The start of tears began to swell in Ginny's eyes as she looked up at Draco but she quickly blinked them away. She lifted her chin and picked herself up never letting her eyes leave his gaze. Ginny turned on her heel and hair flying, strode away toward the castle without a backwards glance and missed the fleeting look that passed over Draco's face. He turned his gaze back to his snickering teammates who were beginning to mount their brooms and fly back over the stadium wall to resume practice. Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other then glanced back at him with their eyebrows raised as they soared up. After they were out of sight, Draco chanced a look at Ginny's retreating form then turned slowly, mounted his broom, and returned to practice.  
  
Ginny stalked to her thankfully empty dorm room and slammed the door before climbing on her bed and snapping shut the hangings. She pounded a fist into her pillow sending a few feathers into the air then bowed her head and let the tears come. When she was done with them, she opened the curtains and sat on the edge of her bed in the stillness. She could see the stadium out the window and observed the practice still in full swing. The lone seeker was flying in lazy circles above the pitch but then dove down below the stadium's rim. A few seconds later, Draco rose with his closed hand held high. He then opened his hand and Ginny saw a flicker of gold as the snitch sped away again. There was no denying that Draco was a good seeker although he usually had bad luck against Harry. Ginny had been Gryffindor's seeker in her fourth year after Harry was banned from playing. While she had been decent in the position, her current status as chaser this year was much more to her liking and she already had five goals under her belt.  
  
Ginny sighed and turned away from the window as her friend Hermione walked in the room. "Luna told me that you looked pretty angry a little while ago. Everything alright?"  
  
"You're not going to _believe_ what happened," said Ginny rolling her eyes. She proceeded to tell Hermione a condensed version of her afternoon. As Ginny neared the end of her story, the tears welled up all over again to her consternation.  
  
"I'm so sorry that happened," Hermione sighed reaching out a hand to Ginny's arm. "Of all the people...but I'm glad he did what he did. You could've been killed!"  
  
"I know—I thought for sure I was going to be. I just feel so humiliated...that I actually kissed him before I knew it was HIM..." Ginny's voice trailed off. "I mean, we were sitting on the ground with our arms around each other and it seemed—"  
  
"What?" interrupted Hermione. "Hang on, what do you mean 'arms around each other'?"  
  
"Well, after our landing, I kind of threw my arms back around him," Ginny shook her head embarrassedly, "and I could swear he put his arms back around me, too. I think he even asked if I was all right—that's odd, isn't it?" Ginny's forehead creased but then she shook her head again and went on. "Then I kissed him on the cheek and thanked him. Right after that, I noticed the Slytherins and that it had been Draco who had rescued me."  
  
"So he actually acted like a decent person for a moment?" Hermione asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, but then the rest of the team showed up and he was definitely himself again." Ginny's eyes cast down. "I just don't want to have to see him after all this..."  
  
"Well, that's going to be pretty difficult—but maybe he'll avoid you, too. Look, its almost time for dinner. Come on and meet Harry and Ron with me."  
  
"Thanks, but you go on—I'll be right there," Ginny said with a small smile and motioned with her hand.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Ginny nodded. "I just need a second..."  
  
"All right, then. See you in a bit." Hermione patted Ginny's arm softly and headed to the common room.  
  
She turned to the mirror straightened her hair and cleaned her face from the evidence of her tears. As she looked in the mirror, an unbidden memory sprung up of Draco pulling her into his lap and holding her closer as they flew away from the graphorn. Ginny could still feel his muscles working to hold on to her and control the broom. She remembered his voice telling her she was safe in his arms and then demanding to know if she was all right. Ginny covered her eyes with her hands and then let them slide down her face and drop to her sides. She sighed and walked out the door to go to dinner. 


	2. Compelled

Thanks for the reviews! I need to let everyone know that this fic was my first and was originally posted on harrypotterguide.co.uk (a great sight with really nice people--check it out!) under the title "Waking the Dragon" and my pen name on that sight was Gryff. I just don't want any confusion regarding plagiarism issues. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 2 Compelled**  
  
Ginny walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down beside Harry who was already half way through his meal. "I heard about what happened to you earlier," he said glancing at her then back to his plate. "Are you okay, then?"  
  
Ginny glanced sharply at Hermione who gave a small shake of her head. "I'm fine, thanks," Ginny smiled at Harry. "But I won't be going back into the forest anytime soon."  
  
"Yeah," nodded Harry, swallowing. "I don't remember anything pleasant about my times in there."  
  
"Me either." Ron shivered involuntarily. "Well, see that you stay clear of that place," said Ron in his big brother voice. "Thank goodness you were able to get away from that graphorn. (Oi! Neville, pass the mash.) I don't know how you did, though. Nasty buggers, those."  
  
"Oh...well...just lucky, I guess," stammered Ginny looking at Hermione who smiled and slightly shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Ginny had begun filling her plate when thoughts of her afternoon invaded her mind once more. She heard again the tone of his voice as he tried to protect her—remembered the feeling of being pressed against him as they flew...  
  
"Ginny?" Ron's voice broke through her reverie. "You okay?"  
  
"What...oh! Yes, I'm fine." Ginny replied quickly. She realized she had stopped in the middle of helping her plate so that she was holding a spoonful of mash in midair between the dish and her plate. She quickly transferred the potatoes to her plate and tried to avoid Ron's eyes. _'This can't be happening...'_ she thought and shook her head slightly. _'Really, Ginny,'_ she chastised herself, _'it was sodding Draco Malfoy...what are you think—'_  
  
Just then, the Slytherin table broke into loud laughter. Ginny's head snapped around to see Warrington mimicking her afternoon's ordeal while Draco looked on with a smirk. She heard Warrington say, "What'd you save a Weasley for, anyway? There's too many of them already!" Draco's response chilled her. "It never hurts to have someone in your debt." His calculating eyes met Ginny's.  
  
Ginny rose gradually from her seat, her eyes crackling dangerously.  
  
"Ginny?" said Ron his eyes widening at the look on her face.  
  
She turned slowly from the table and strode quickly from the Great Hall down the corridor and up the stairs. Ginny heard hurried steps behind her and then Hermione's voice said quietly, "I don't guess he'll be trying to avoid you." Ginny wheeled around furiously. "Did you _hear_ him? He thinks I'm in his debt now! Of all the...that filthy...I mean...arghh!" Ginny couldn't find words that would do in that moment so she kicked the castle wall.  
  
"Careful," drawled a voice behind Hermione. "Wouldn't want to damage school property. Your mum and dad might have to go without a few meals to come up with the money to repair it." Draco leaned against the corner resting his amused eyes on Ginny.  
  
"At least my dad can eat his meals in his own house!" Ginny tossed back at him.  
  
Hermione had spun round, "Would you just leave her alone? Surely you have something better to do. Do I have to remind you that you're a prefect?"  
  
Ginny was staring defiantly at Draco and his gaze never left hers even when Hermione was berating him. Ginny was sure she had seen his eyes narrow slightly at her insult to his father and there was something else that flickered...  
  
"Well, I can certainly think of some better things to do," Draco quirked an eyebrow tauntingly at Ginny and whatever else she thought she'd seen was gone. "Maybe some other time." And he turned and walked unconcernedly toward the stairs that led to the dungeon.  
  
Ginny motioned for Hermione to follow her to the Gryffindor Common Room. When the portrait hole had closed, Ginny asked, "Did Ron and Harry notice what went on at the Slytherin table?"  
  
"I don't think they understood what was going on because I didn't tell them the entire story. I kept it rather sketchy, just telling them that you had escaped from the graphorn—not how," Hermione said with an apologetic smile.  
  
"No—that was brilliant. I don't want to deal with Ron's temper _and_ Draco right now." Ginny looked around furtively. "I do need to talk with you about something. Can you come upstairs with me so we won't be overheard?"  
  
They went quickly to Ginny's room and closed the door. Hermione turned and raised her eyebrows at Ginny. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"You can't say anything to Ron or Harry..."  
  
"I won't...what is it Ginny?" Hermione's voice was filled with concern.  
  
Ginny was silent for a moment and found herself wanting to pace the floor but didn't. "I'm not sure how to say this...but well...I keep...I keep remembering how it felt to have Draco's arms around me—how it felt to be against him—his voice in my ear. It's driving me mad." The words tumbled out of Ginny's mouth and she sank down on the edge of her bed and dropped her head in her hands. "I can't seem to help it." She snuck a peek between her fingers at Hermione.  
  
Hermione was gaping at Ginny but quickly recovered herself and went to sit beside her. "Well...maybe when we're in a scary situation and someone helps us out of it, it's...possible that it would be natural to...feel for that person no matter who they are at other times."  
  
Ginny breathed a sigh of relief lifting her face from her hands. "Yes, that's what it is, then. I'm sure of it. Thanks, Hermione. You're a good friend." Ginny gave Hermione a quick hug then looked at her watch. "Well, I need to get to the library. They're really pouring the homework on us this year."  
  
"O.W.L. year is really rough, and trust me, I haven't forgotten this soon afterwards. You'll do fine, though. Let me know if you want any help. See you later, then." Hermione turned and made her way back down the stairs to the common room.  
  
Ginny gathered her books into her book bag and set out for the library. She settled down at a corner table with her back to the room as she opened a large volume on potions. She was working on an essay due to Snape on Monday. Several times, Ginny had the odd feeling that someone was watching her but when she turned around the other students were busy with their work. _'Paranoid!'_ She reprimanded herself and returned to her reading. Too soon, Madam Pince announced that the library was closing in five minutes. Ginny closed her book and stretched her stiff muscles. She gathered her things shoving them into her bag then turned to see that she was the last person left in the library. Ginny bade goodnight in whispered tones to Madame Pince, walked out the library door and down the deserted corridor toward Gryffindor Tower. As she neared one of the classroom doors, she thought she heard a sound but then shook her head at her seemingly overactive imagination. Just as she reached the doorway, a hand shot out and grabbed her arm jerking her into the dark classroom. Another hand clamped over her mouth before she could scream.  
  
"Quiet!" commanded a voice in a whisper.  
  
Ginny mind began racing wildly with visions of Tom Riddle and her first year flashing across her brain. _'I've got to be calm!'_ she thought trying to gather her wits and steady her breathing. Instinctively, she began reaching stealthily into her robes with her free hand and brought her wand forward. When her attacker's hand released her mouth she quickly whispered, "Lumos!" The tip of her wand ignited and Ginny gasped as the faint light revealed the face of Draco Malfoy. His eyes were steely and his body seemed poised to strike. Instead, Draco's hands seized Ginny's arms and hauled her to him. His eyes locked onto hers for a moment then Ginny felt his lips searing into hers. Her mind was had gone blank, seemingly unable to take this in but then she felt her own lips begin to move heatedly against his. He wound his arms around her like a vise and crushed her closer to him. Ginny's book bag and wand dropped to the floor with a thud and a clatter and the noise of it had her jerking away from him. She and Draco stared at each other for a moment, their breathing ragged then Ginny grabbed the front of his robes and yanked him back crushing her lips to his. Draco wound his hands in her hair and drug her head back to deepen the angle of the kiss. He groaned and feasted on her mouth like a man starving. Ginny returned his kisses feverishly as her hands roamed the hard planes of his back. "Draco..." she moaned against his lips. Suddenly something in her mind snapped back into place. "Draco!" She gasped and eyes wide, stepped back. Looking into Draco's face, she saw his lips quirk almost into a smile.  
  
"Well," he said softly, gazing back at Ginny, "who would've thought it?"


	3. Vulnerable

Thanks for the reviews--hope you enjoy the new chappy!

**Chapter 3 Vulnerable**  
  
Eyes wide, Ginny slowly backed away from Draco, her hand rising of its own accord, her fingers coming to rest on her swollen lips. His eyes followed hers, his expression unreadable. Ginny turned and tore out of the classroom to the portrait hole. She sprinted through the common room and up the stairs to her dorm room.  
  
"Hey, where's the fire?" called Ron laughing.  
  
Ginny was grateful that none of her roommates were there. She threw herself onto her bed and almost tore down the hangings in her haste to close them. Grabbing her pillow, she buried her face and stifled the wail that had been sliding painfully up her throat.  
  
Just then she heard a tentative, "Ginny?" Hermione's steps came closer and in a low voice she asked, "Ginny, what's going on?"  
  
Ginny pulled a curtain back and allowed Hermione to clamber in. Seeing Ginny's tears, Hermione reached in her pocket and handed over some tissues.  
  
"Thanks," muttered Ginny wiping her eyes.  
  
"You seem to be having the worst day. So what's the matter? Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Would you believe it if I told you that five minutes ago," Ginny began in a low voice, "I was in a dark classroom kissing Draco Malfoy like I have never kissed anyone before?"  
  
Hermione gasped. _"You what?"_  
  
"Yeah," said Ginny with a sardonic laugh. "Well, it's the truth. And the worst part of it is," Ginny's eyes cast down and she added quietly, "It was really good...what am I going to do?"  
  
"What...how did this happen?" Hermione asked faintly.  
  
Ginny told Hermione about leaving the library and being grabbed from the hall. "And then I saw his face and he just hauled me to him and...we went from there."  
  
Hermione let out a big breath. "Ginny...this is _Draco Malfoy_. Remember what you heard him say at dinner tonight? Remember who his father is—where he is..."  
  
_"I know...I know..."_ Ginny moaned as she rested her head in her hands again. "I don't know what to think right now."  
  
"_Please_ be careful, Ginny," Hermione looked distressed. "Draco never does anything that isn't in his own interest."  
  
"I realize that, Hermione, and I know this looks like something I should run screaming from. But there was something different about him this afternoon before he realized we had an audience. I'm not ready to just dismiss it yet."  
  
"But, Ginny, even if he was different when he was by himself—and I really think it was an aberration of some sort—his friends are with him most of the time. He's hardly ever without Crabbe and Goyle—you know that."  
  
"I know you're right," said Ginny miserably. "But I have to find out what's really going on here before I can just leave it."  
  
"But, Ginny, what about Harry? Do you still have feelings for him?" Hermione said closely watching Ginny's eyes.  
  
"No...I had the biggest crush on The Boy Who Lived for a long time before I even knew him...but I don't really feel the same way about 'Harry, My Friend'. And certainly not like I felt with Draco."  
  
"So what _did_ you feel?"  
  
"Hmm...it felt like I had live wires draped over my body while standing in the rain."  
  
"Well..." sighed Hermione shaking her head. "Please just be _careful_, Ginny. I don't like this at all. His awful father almost caused your death and Draco seems cut from the same cloth given all his previous behavior."  
  
"I will. And please don't let Ron or Harry know about this just yet—at least until I figure out what's really going on. Thanks, Hermione—I don't know what I would've done without you today."  
  
"I'm not at all comfortable with this, Ginny—in fact I'm worried. But I'm here if you need me and even if you don't." Hermione gave her a hug.  
  
"Oh no!" Ginny gasped suddenly and jumped up. "I left my book bag and my wand down in that classroom. I've got to go and get them—I hope Draco hasn't taken them!"  
  
She jumped up, sprinted down the stairs and hurried out the portrait hole.  
  
"Oi! Ginny! Training for a marathon?" called Ron to her disappearing back and shook his head. "What is _with_ her tonight?"  
  
Ginny ran back to the classroom but her bag and wand weren't there.  
  
She walked dejectedly back to the common room. Ginny gave a tiny shake of her head at Hermione's questioning look. Hermione gave a tiny frown in response.  
  
_'Does Draco have my things? What is he going to do with them? How will I get them from him without people seeing?'_ Ginny's worried thoughts carried her upstairs and to bed.  
  
The next morning, Ginny awoke with a start at the sound of a tapping on the window nearest her bed. Pulling back the hangings, she saw a large unfamiliar owl perched on the windowsill looking expectantly at her. Ginny opened the window and the bird flew to her bed carrying a parcel. She untied it and whispered, "Thank you!" to the owl as it flew back out the window. Opening the package, she found her book bag and wand.  
  
Ginny sighed with relief hugging them to herself. She dressed quietly so as not to wake the rest of the room and went to breakfast. Finding a seat beside Neville, Ginny got a few pieces of toast and some eggs.  
  
"Good morning," said Neville brightly.  
  
"How are you?" inquired Ginny smiling back.  
  
"Pretty well—looks to be a nice day"  
  
"It does, doesn't it? That'll be nice for Quidditch practice later."  
  
"Yes, I'm going to the greenhouses later—want to come and see what I've been working on?" Neville asked hesitantly.  
  
"Er, I've got a nasty potions essay I've got to finish before class tomorrow and with practice this afternoon, I will probably have to come some other time." Ginny responded. "But thanks for asking."  
  
"Yeah, too bad weekends aren't three days instead of two," said Neville a little disappointedly.  
  
"Hello," said Ron as he plunked down in his seat. "I'm famished!" Ron heaped his plate with eggs and bacon.  
  
"Morning," said Hermione.  
  
Harry sat across from Ginny. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Mmhmm, how about you?"  
  
"Pretty well, thanks."  
  
"Ready for practice later?" Harry smiled as he helped himself to some kippers.  
  
"More than," Ginny returned his smile.  
  
"Yeah," said Ron, "And Slytherin's our next match this coming Saturday. I've got some strategies in mind that need practicing today. I hope this weather holds."  
  
"I thought they were playing Hufflepuff, not us," Ginny said in surprise. _'Oh, great...this is the last thing I need...'  
_  
"They were, but the schedule has been changed as two of Hufflepuff's chasers were injured in practice last week." Ron shrugged.  
  
Just then a rather large and noisy group sat down at the Slytherin table.  
  
"Speak of the devil..." Ron smirked, "And there's their leader and his pet dog." Draco had just walked in with Pansy Parkinson on his arm.  
  
Ginny turned her attention back to her plate, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"Everything all right, Ginny?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes," she replied resolutely. "Just imagining another Gryffindor victory over Slytherin."


	4. Hidden

**Chapter 4 Hidden  
**  
Saturday morning Ginny opened her eyes to rain steadily pelting the windows.  
  
"Gah!" she said under her breath. "Bloody weather!"  
  
Today was the day that Gryffindor would meet Slytherin on the pitch this year. In years past, they had been able to scrap out wins most of the time, usually owing to Harry's seeking ability. Slytherin's team had a stronger reputation this year and Ginny knew that it would require a full team effort if they wanted to win this one. Hopefully, they could avoid any nasty scenes today like the ones that had occurred in the past after matches with the Slytherins. She wasn't looking forward to playing against Draco. She had mostly managed to avoid him this past week after seeing him with that foul Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Realizing she had overslept a bit, Ginny got up and dressed quickly hoping to eat breakfast with her teammates. She hurried down to the Great Hall and spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione along with Lavender, Seamus, Dean and Colin.  
  
"Sorry I'm a little late," apologized Ginny.  
  
"S'alright. Sit down and get some breakfast," Ron motioned with his hand. "I was just going over the strategies we've been practicing for today's match. I think we're well set but let's make sure our plans are clear and visualize yourselves playing your best."  
  
Ginny smiled at him. Ron was doing really well as Gryffindor's Quidditch captain. His ideas for the team had been insightful and they were becoming an even stronger team under his guidance. Ron had used colors to name their strategies so that their opposing teams wouldn't have any idea what to expect as he called plays for Gryffindor during matches.  
  
_"What?"_ Ron knitted his eyebrows at Ginny's lingering smile.  
  
"Nothing...just glad to be here," she replied grinning.  
  
"Alright, then...we've got about ten minutes 'til we need to head out. Everyone relax for a bit more and then we'll go."  
  
Ginny finished her food just as everyone was getting up from the table. Luna wandered over to wish the Gryffindor Team good luck.  
  
"Where's your lion hat?" Ron asked with a smirk. Ginny shot him a quelling look and he pulled a face back at her.  
  
"Well, it was really too heavy and uncomfortable last time I wore it so I left it at home this year," she responded dreamily not seeming to notice Ron and Ginny's exchange. "I'll still be cheering for Gryffindor, though. Good luck, Ronald." And Luna drifted back to the Ravenclaw table humming 'Weasley Is Our King'."  
  
Ron shook his head at Luna's retreating form. "She's a nutter, that one is."  
  
"She is not!" Ginny responded hotly.  
  
"Yeah, right, and I suppose everyone else acts just like her," Ron retorted.  
  
"Ron," Harry interjected quietly, "there are things about Luna you don't know. Yes, she's different but she sees things others don't see."  
  
"Yeah, Thestrals!" Ron said but then blanched as he realized his mistake. "Sorry, Harry—I didn't mean it like that..."  
  
Harry shook his head irritatedly. "Ron, did you ever wonder why Luna can see Thestrals? You might want to look a little below the surface before you make up your mind about her."  
  
Ron nodded, subdued.  
  
"Look, Ron, neither of us is the most sensitive of guys. Just give Luna a chance, okay?" Harry looked at his watch. "We need to get going really soon, captain—I think the Slytherins have already left."  
  
Ron looked across the hall and saw that the other team had indeed gone. "All right, Gryffindor, let's go." The team members got up and began to make their way out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Good luck, everyone!" said Hermione.  
  
Ginny noted Hermione giving Harry's hand a quick squeeze as they left. Ginny caught Hermione's eye and smiled as she raised an eyebrow in silent question. Hermione returned a small smile and headed back to Gryffindor's tower to grab her jacket.  
  
_'Hmm...Hermione has some explaining to do.'_ Ginny smiled to herself.  
  
Almost an hour later, the two teams walked out onto the pitch and waited for Madam Hooch's instructions. Fortunately, the rain clouds from earlier had broken and pale sunlight was beginning to wash over the pitch. The teams faced each other. Draco fixed a mocking stare on Ginny, which she met with disdain. Madam Hooch required the usual handshake of the captains and then, "Mount your brooms!" A shrill whistle sounded and the teams soared upward following the four balls that had just been released.  
  
Ginny, Lavender and Colin raced after the Quaffle while Dean and Seamus kept watch for the Bludgers. Lavender caught the Quaffle and raced toward the three Slytherin goal hoops. She had almost made it when a Slytherin chaser blocked her. She quickly hurled the Quaffle to Ginny who promptly launched it through the right hoop for a Gryffindor goal. The Slytherins hissed and booed but the rest of the stadium erupted in cheers and clapping.  
  
"And the first goal goes to Gryffindor! That was Ginny Weasley earning those ten points!" yelled Ernie MacMillan. He had taken over Lee Jordan's announcing job as Lee had graduated last year. Ernie was clearly enjoying his responsibilities in the limelight.  
  
Ginny skidded her broom back around to catch up with the Slytherin chaser. She rolled over to avoid a Bludger that Crabbe had smashed at her and tore down the field in hot pursuit.  
  
"And its Warrington with the Quaffle working his way to the Gryffindor goal!" shouted Ernie.  
  
Ginny saw Ron set himself determinedly to defend the hoops. Just then, Lavender swerved directly in front of Warrington and he dropped the Quaffle. Colin, who had proven to be a better chaser than anyone expected, was right there to seize the red ball. He burst down the field dodging a Slytherin chaser and heaved it through the center hoop.  
  
"Another ten points for Gryffindor! Colin Creevy earning the goal that time!"  
  
"Way to go, Collin!" Ginny yelled to him as she punched the air.  
  
Just then she heard another Bludger zoom by her head. She shot a look at Crabbe who was maliciously grinning as he pointed at her. _'Fine!'_ Thought Ginny. _'Let him try!'_ Sending a reproachful glare at Seamus (who mouthed _"Sorry!"_) she flew off down the field as a Slytherin chaser was heading toward Gryffindor's hoops. Just then she heard a gasp from the crowd and wondered if Harry was diving after the Snitch. A disappointed sigh from the crowd let her know that the golden ball was still loose.  
  
"And Slytherin scores their first goal!"  
  
Cheers and clapping were heard from the Slytherins and groans of dismay came most everyone else.  
  
"Come on!" shouted Ron to his team.

Ron hurled the Quaffle out to Ginny and shouted, "Gold!" to his team. She nodded quickly, spun round and rocketed down the field with it. She saw Lavender swing fast out to the right as Colin soared up a bit and to the left setting up for Ginny's pass at the end. Warrington was flying too close to her, bumping her and she tucked the Quaffle more securely in the crook of her arm. Ginny gathered herself to make the pass to Colin. Just then she heard the crowd react excitedly and knew that the seekers were probably pursuing the Snitch again.  
  
Ginny kept flying full out toward the Slytherin goals. Strangely, Warrington pulled away from her suddenly at midfield as the crowd gasped. _'Why are they...?_' To her right, Ginny saw a green blur swoop down beside her and then _Crack!_ The Slytherin player next to her was leaning over his broom a look of intense pain on his face as he held on to his broom with his left hand. She saw his right arm clutching his ribs and could hear the crowd making anxious noises.  
  
"Draco!" Ginny dropped the Quaffle and reached out to him as they continued to fly.  
  
"Don't touch me!" he yelled back through gritted teeth.  
  
"Draco Malfoy has just been on the receiving end of a Bludger sent by his own teammate! I hope he can make it to the ground alright!" Ernie's magnified voice gasped.  
  
Ginny saw him aim his broom towards the pitch and rode down with him. She saw that he was going too fast and watched helplessly as he hit the ground with a nasty thud and his body was thrown from his broom to the turf. He laid completely still, his face white and his arm at an odd angle. Ginny quickly landed and ran, throwing herself down beside him.  
  
"Draco..." she began tearfully but was then shoved roughly aside by some Slytherins.  
  
"Sod off, Weasley!" said Crabbe angrily.  
  
Ginny backed up a few feet but continued to watch wretchedly as Madam Hooch descended to the group of Slytherins now surrounding Draco who appeared to be unconscious. Professor Snape was also hurriedly making his way to the Slytherin team from the stands.  
  
"Looks like he's out cold and his arm is broken—compound fracture—broken ribs, too," said Madam Hooch shaking her head as she examined him.  
  
"Nice work, Crabbe!" Warrington flung at his beater with an ugly look.  
  
"We need to get this boy to the hospital wing!" Madam Hooch said tersely. She conjured a stretcher, which Draco was placed upon, and asked Snape to take accompany him to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Crabbe turned on Ginny. "That Bludger was meant for you! Just wait. You'll get yours." He stumped off.  
  
Ginny barely registered what Crabbe had said. She was standing watching miserably as Snape and the stretcher bearing Draco made their way across the grounds to the castle.  
  
"Come on, Ginny, let's go back to the changing room," Ron gently guided his sister.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ginny looked confusedly at Ron. "The match isn't over yet."  
  
"Well, Harry caught the Snitch just before Malfoy got hit by the Bludger, so it is. Can't figure out what Malfoy was doing out of position like that..."  
  
They reached the changing room where the rest of the team was removing their team robes and putting them up for cleaning.  
  
"It was the strangest thing," Harry was recounting to Dean and Seamus, shaking his head, his eyebrows knit. "We saw the snitch at the same time. He and I were neck and neck fighting to reach the Snitch as usual and suddenly, _he just dove_. I was able to reach the Snitch seconds after that and got it easily. What was he _thinking_?"  
  
Ginny turned and rushed out the changing room door. She leaned against an outside wall, tears streaming. Hermione was waiting for her. She put an arm around Ginny and they walked back to the castle in silence.


	5. Revealed

Thanks for all the kind reviews--I'm glad you're enjoying the story. This chapter is a bit short but I thought it a good place to end. On with the D/G fluff/angst!

**Chapter 5 Revealed  
**  
"Harry, would you mind if I borrowed your invisibility cloak?" Ginny whispered as the group sat in the Common Room after dinner.  
  
"What d'you need it for?" Harry turned to her.  
  
"I'd rather not say if you don't mind," she replied not meeting his eyes.  
  
"It's okay—just please take good care of it. It was my dad's and...well, you know."  
  
"Thanks, Harry," Ginny gave him a quick hug. "I promise I'll take care of it. I know how important it is to you."  
  
Ginny gave Harry her book bag and he ran upstairs to put the cloak in it. He soon brought her bag back down the stairs and handed it to her.  
  
"Thanks, again!" Ginny whispered fervently. "I'll have it back to you in the morning."  
  
Hours later, Ginny stole out of her bed in the moonlight and got the cloak out of her bag. She slipped quietly down the stairs. The common room was empty and Ginny stopped behind the portrait hole to swirl the invisibility cloak around her. She pushed the portrait open as a sleep- filled voice shrilled, "Who's there!"  
  
Ginny quietly made her way through and down the hall. She climbed the steps to the infirmary and stopped to listen for any noise. All was quiet but then she nearly jumped out of her skin as a clock loudly struck once. Ginny reached the infirmary door and opened it slowly grimacing as it squeaked a bit. She slipped through the narrow opening then stood quietly and scanned the beds. In the last bed by the window, she glimpsed pale hair shining in the moonlight. Ginny made her way softly down to the sleeping boy. Madam Pomfrey had mended Draco's arm and ribs but his face was still pale and he still had a knot on his forehead where he had hit the ground. For a long moment she gazed down at him then her hand reached out reflexively from under the cloak to smooth back some strands of hair that had wandered across his cheek. The moment she touched him, Draco's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, his silvery eyes now open and narrowed.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded in a whisper his head rising off the pillow, his body tense. Then grimacing, he let his head fall back on his pillow but still kept a firm hold on Ginny's wrist.  
  
Ginny silently removed the cloak and looked down apprehensively at Draco. "I didn't mean to wake you. I'm so sorr-"  
  
"What are you doing here and where did you get that _cloak_?" Draco interrupted.  
  
"I borrowed it from a friend," Ginny answered shakily in a low voice. She added hesitantly, "I just wanted to...see you."  
  
"What for?" Draco's eyes remained unreadable and he still gripped her wrist.  
  
"Well, I...I think you took that Bludger for me this afternoon."  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"I...I don't know..." stammered Ginny locked in his gaze.  
  
Draco searched her eyes in silence and then:  
  
_"Don't you?"_ he mocked gruffly and still holding her wrist, he suddenly yanked Ginny down so that her face was barely inches above his. She saw the challenge in his gray eyes. And, after a long moment, she met it by touching her lips to his tenderly. Draco seemed briefly stunned by her gentleness but then returned her lip's caresses. Ginny felt his body relax a bit. She felt his hand let go of her wrist and then both his hands cupped her face. Slowly his hands roamed from her face through her hair and down her back pressing her hungrily to him. They broke apart needing air. Tentative smiles grew on both their faces.  
  
Draco slid his body over and Ginny eased in beside him then hovered over him dipping her lips back to his. He returned her kisses softly, pulling her closer. Ginny felt Draco's mouth open and his tongue stroked her lips, tasting her. One of his hands wound its way into her hair again. She opened her mouth to him and reveled in the sensations this brought. Both of them eased onto their sides facing each other. Ginny traced the lines of his face with her fingers and looked into his eyes. Gone was the wariness. But in its place was a look of sadness so deep that Ginny had to suppress a gasp. She wove her arms around him and slid her face close to his.  
  
"Draco...what..." Ginny began to whisper her concerned eyes searching his.  
  
Draco pulled her tightly to him and their legs tangled. "No questions...just stay with me for a while... please."  
  
Ginny nodded and closed her eyes. So many thoughts were tearing through her head. Draco Malfoy. She was with _Draco Malfoy_. But not the Draco Malfoy she used to, that was for sure. Ginny opened her eyes again. She gazed into his eyes that shone silver by the moonlight and shivered.

"Cold?" He whispered running his hands up and down her back.  
  
"No...this scares the hell out of me," she whispered back after a bit and felt his hands become suddenly still.  
  
"That's probably a very smart reaction," Draco returned wryly looking over Ginny's head and out the window at the moon. "We need to talk...but not tonight. Let's just be here..."  
  
Draco turned his face to Ginny's and slowly kissed her forehead, then her eyes and quietly rested his lips on her mouth as he closed his eyes.


	6. Fragile

Thanks for all the comments and nice words. Hope you enjoy this one!  
  
**Chapter 6 Fragile  
**  
Ginny awoke to the clock in the distance striking four times. _'Where am I?'_ she thought but then gave a small gasp as she saw Draco's face next to hers. Ginny smiled as she remembered what had happened earlier. Knowing she had better get back before she was found, she reluctantly slid from Draco's arms and heard him make a small noise of protest in his sleep. She sat up gingerly then groped on the floor for the invisibility cloak and gathered it up. Wrapping it partially around herself, Ginny took a quick look at Draco who was still sleeping. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and he stirred but didn't wake. Covering herself fully with the cloak, Ginny slipped out the door and made her way back down to the portrait hole. The Fat Lady was snoring loudly. "Courage!" Ginny said as loudly as she dared.  
  
"What? Who is that?" But the portrait hole swung open and Ginny stepped through quickly into the common room as the entrance closed behind her.  
  
Taking the cloak off, she folded it and carried it to her room. Quietly so as not to wake her roommates, she put it carefully back in her book bag and climbed into her bed.  
  
Sunday morning, Ginny awoke to Hermione gently shaking her shoulder.  
  
"Its almost noon. Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"I'm feeling very well, thank you," smiled Ginny sleepily and she scooted over and patted the side of the bed. Hermione plopped down eyeing the clothes that Ginny had slept in.  
  
"Harry told me that you borrowed his cloak last night and were mysterious about why you needed it. Want to 'fess up about what you were doing?" Hermione teased.  
  
"Hmm...maybe later," hedged Ginny, not willing to share her night with anyone else yet.  
  
Hermione quirked an eyebrow. "Whenever you're ready then. Get up and come with us to lunch."  
  
"Okay, but you guys go on ahead. Would you take the cloak back to Harry?" Ginny handed Hermione her bag with the cloak in it. "I'll be there in a few ticks and I'll get my bag back later, if that's okay."  
  
Ginny got out of bed, quickly changed her clothes and put her hair up. She sailed down the stairs and to the Great Hall. Spotting her friends, Ginny waved as she headed toward a seat beside Ron.  
  
"Weasley!" Ginny froze then turned to look in the direction of the voice. Her eyes met Crabbe's. "Don't forget!" He pointed at her and smiled maliciously.  
  
The Slytherin table erupted in laughter. To Ginny's surprise, her gaze met Draco's smirking eyes. Pansy's hand was joined with his and her other hand rubbed possessively up and down his arm. Ginny's eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
"What's going on here?" demanded Ron loudly as he and Harry came to stand on either side of Ginny.  
  
Ginny put a hand on each of their arms and, looking directly at Draco, and said in a steady voice, "Nothing. Nothing at all." Then, tugging on Ron and Harry' sleeves, she said quietly, "Come on let's go sit down."  
  
Ginny had to tug Ron's arm a second time before he would follow her and he cast a nasty look over his shoulder at the Slytherin table as the three walked to their places at the Gryffindor table. Hermione caught Ginny's eye and sent a distressed look. Ginny gave a small shake of her head and spooned a little food on her plate. Ron leaned over.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked in a low voice.  
  
Ginny nodded. "Thanks."  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Could we just...leave it for now?" Ginny's eyes pleaded with his.  
  
"Sure..." Ron replied perplexedly. "Let me know if you need help with...whatever."  
  
Ginny nodded and smiled at him then changed the subject. "I really need to go to the library this afternoon and catch up on some of my homework."  
  
"Me, too," echoed Hermione and Harry.  
  
"Oh, all right," grumbled Ron.  
  
It had been a long afternoon and the four were sitting at a corner table in the library with books stacked all around them. Hermione was almost hidden by her stack as she concentrated on translating runes. Harry was studying Blocking Curses the Old-Fashioned Way and Ron was twirling his quill in his fingers, looking out the window at the nice day he was missing. Ginny had some potions books open to various places around her as she wrote explaining the steps of the physical changes that take place when Polyjuice Potion is used and what can go wrong when taken improperly. Ron looked over at her paper and snickered.  
  
"You ought to ask Hermione about that last part," he teased and then was shushed by Madam Pince.  
  
Hermione scowled at him.  
  
Ginny tilted her head and raised her eyebrows at Hermione then shrugged when she got no response.  
  
The group heard a tapping noise and looked up to see an owl staring at them expectantly. Ron ducked to the window and opened it. The owl held out his leg and Ron untied the attached note. "Thanks," he told the owl and it flew off.  
  
Ron crept back to the table and handed the note to Ginny.  
  
"This has your name on it," he looked at her curiously.  
  
Ginny took the note and unfolded it. _Astronomy Tower. Eight tonight_.  
  
The others looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Just a joke Luna and I are playing," she said feebly.  
  
"What does it say?" asked Ron.  
  
"Just silly girl stuff," Ginny glanced at Hermione who met her eyes with awareness.  
  
Hermione stretched. "I think we need a break and it's getting close to dinner time."  
  
Ron heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness, I was about to die—I mean, three and a half hours!"  
  
"I've just got another few lines and I'll be finished—can you hang on just a few moments?" Harry said writing quickly.  
  
They waited for Harry then went to Gryffindor Tower to drop off their homework and met back in the Common Room for dinner.  
  
When they walked into the Great Hall, they spotted Neville, Seamus and Dean already seated and went over to join them.  
  
"Hey, where have you guys been all day?" Dean greeted them.  
  
"In the library—what a waste of a day," moaned Ron.  
  
"You'll live and be a better man for it," teased Ginny, passing him the mash.  
  
A certain gang of Slytherins walked in just then making their presence known. Ginny refused to look. _'Let him wonder whether he'll see me tonight after that little scene this morning.' _ She went on eating and laughing with her friends. 


	7. Resolute

**Chapter 7**   
  
Ginny excused herself from the table before everyone was finished saying that she had some more homework she needed to complete before classes tomorrow. She made her way back to her room and began preparing for her meeting with Draco. Ginny chose a light blue jumper and pulled it on along with some jeans. _'I'm lucky being the only Weasley girl,'_ she thought. _'My clothes may not be the best but at least they're not hand me downs.'  
_  
Ginny brushed through her hair and added some gloss to her lips. She also sprayed a bit of perfume into the air and walked through the scented mist. Ginny surveyed herself in the mirror and thought, _'All right, then.'_ She turned and went down to the portrait hole hoping not to meet anyone on her way to the Astronomy Tower.  
  
Luck was with her and she took the stairs up to the tower slowly. Ginny opened the door, which creaked ever so slightly, then closed it behind her. In the far corner, she saw Draco silhouetted against the night sky as he leaned on the wall looking over the grounds. Ginny stopped several feet away from him.  
  
"I didn't know if you would come or not." Draco said still looking away from her.  
  
"After what I saw at lunch, I was surprised you asked me here."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yes, _really._ What would you think if you saw me taunting you with my friends while some other boy pawed my arm?"  
  
Draco turned his head slowly to look at her. Ginny couldn't make out his expression in the darkness.  
  
"Ginny, have you ever thought what would happen if my friends found out about...us?" Draco's voice was controlled for the moment and he slowly closed the gap between them. "I mean _really_ think about it. Do you remember the fight in the ministry last year? Have you forgotten where my father takes his meals now and why?"  
  
Ginny took a step back but Draco stalked closer, his eyes piercing hers.  
  
"Have you forgotten The Chamber of Secrets?" Draco threw at her, his voice growing rough and rising. "Have you forgotten who was responsible for you almost _dying_ in that hole? What do you think Lucius Malfoy's response would be to our relationship? _'Oh, lovely, my son has found the girl of his dreams!'_...Please!"  
  
Draco turned away and began to pace. "Do you know how much danger you're in if you're seen with me like this?" he said almost desolately. "You don't know my 'friends' and family like I do. They'll sell you out with a wink if they think it'll increase their standing in Voldemort's circle. My mother and I are just trying to survive in that world."  
  
Ginny couldn't stand it anymore. She walked forward and wrapped Draco in her arms.  
  
"For two years I've watched you...I never thought that there was any way...I've put your life in danger because I showed my feelings to you," Draco said brokenly. He shifted his hands to Ginny's arms and pulled them from around him as he stepped back, his eyes not meeting Ginny's. "This can't go any farther. I shouldn't have ever let it get to this point—I'm sorry...please forgive me."  
  
"No."  
  
Draco's head snapped up. "What do you mean, 'No'?"  
  
"I mean, _No!_" Ginny tossed back. "I'll not allow you to make this decision on your own. I _will_ have a say in this and _I _don't want this to end." After a moment, Ginny added hesitantly, "I think I heard you say that you have feelings for me...is that true?"  
  
"I shouldn't have said that."  
  
"I don't _care_ what you should or shouldn't have said! Is it true?"  
  
"Yes..." Draco whispered wretchedly. "Merlin help us...yes."  
  
Ginny wrapped her arms back around him. Her world was spinning a little faster than she could maintain a balance for. "How long have you...felt this way?"  
  
"I don't really know when I realized it." Draco sought her eyes with his. "Can you possibly have feelings like that for me?"  
  
After a long moment, Ginny answered, "I don't know...I'm sure that I want to be with you but I'm not sure about anything beyond that right now. This has happened so quickly and, frankly, I've been dangling between hating you and...wanting you."  
  
"I'm sorry I've had to put you through all the nasty behavior from my friends and me. I know how it must have looked to you—especially Pansy."  
  
"So what about Pansy?" Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Next to Crabbe and Goyle, she's with you the most."  
  
"Well..." Draco glanced away considering then sighed, "Pansy and I have been promised to each other by our families..."  
  
"What!" Ginny gaped.  
  
"Its something most of Voldemort's circle do in secret... trying to keep the bloodlines pure...and to maintain power. My mom was promised to my dad. It's an ongoing prison sentence for her."  
  
Ginny continued to stare at Draco.  
  
"Ginny, my feelings for Pansy mostly amount to disgust. But, unfortunately, she's aware of the promise and sees me as...'hers'."  
  
Ginny shook her head as if to clear it then looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Is there anything else I should know?"  
  
"I just want you to fully realize the dangers of being with me. As you've already experienced, my father wouldn't hesitate to have you killed if he thought it would serve his purposes. My friends wouldn't have any qualms about exposing our relationship to the wrong people if they thought it would improve their family's status with Voldemort while taking mine down a peg or two. I'm not sure I could live with myself if anything happened to you because of me..."  
  
Ginny's eyes remained steadily on Draco's. "Do any of your friends know about us?"  
  
"I don't think so, although sometimes I wonder if some don't suspect something after the match yesterday. Crabbe has been goading me just a bit about it. Do any of your friends know?"  
  
"Hermione knows about the classroom and the Bludger, but nothing else. I think I can convince her we were just a passing fancy."  
  
"What do you think your family and friends would do if they found out?"  
  
Ginny took her time replying. "I don't really know the answer to that—well, I can guess how Ron would react." Ginny's mouth quirked into a strained smile. "But in my family, we've always been there for each other no matter what...well, except Percy...so I hope that they would be open to us, but I just don't know. I think my parents, especially my father, would go ballistic at first but then hopefully calm down after we talked."  
  
"Well, that's something, then," Draco responded half-heartedly. "I feel like saying, 'Welcome to my nightmare; glad you could make it'."  
  
At that, Ginny pressed her lips against his and felt his respond fiercely.  
  
"Well, that didn't seem like too much of a nightmare," Ginny smiled when the kiss had ended.  
  
"Are you sure...?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Draco's eyes were shaded with anxiety. "I'll do everything I can to protect you but we're going to have to be very careful. I'll probably have to go on acting like I have been with my friends and Pansy."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Ginny, are you _sure_..."  
  
"Yes, Draco, this is what I want. I'm frightened but this is worth that to me."  
  
"Thank you," Draco breathed, resting his forehead on Ginny's.  
  
Ginny responded by tenderly placing her lips on his. Draco pulled her close to him and drank her in.  
  
Just then the tower door creaked open. 


	8. Defended

**A/N: **Sorry about the cliffy --well, not _very_ sorry. ;-) Thanks for reading and double thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this one.

**Chapter 8 Defended**  
  
Draco shoved Ginny roughly aside and drew his wand as a narrow shaft of light beamed on them through the opening. No one appeared to be in the doorway but then they heard a muffled gasp as a voice yelled, "Get your filthy hands off her!"  
  
"_No_, Harry!" Ginny heard Hermione's voice shrill as their invisibility cloak dropped from around them. Harry had drawn his wand and she quickly tried to step between Draco and him. "No!" Draco hissed, shoving her behind him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ginny!" Hermione said, distraught. "Harry, _don't!_"  
  
"Close the door," Draco ordered in a low voice, his wand trained on Harry.  
  
Hermione turned, quickly closed the door and pointing her wand said, "_Colloportus!_"  
  
"Get away from her, Malfoy!" Harry growled, his wand still aimed at Draco.  
  
Ginny tried once again to step in between Draco and Harry but Draco held her firmly in place behind him with his free hand. "I said, _no_..." Draco hissed to Ginny through his teeth but then turned his attention back to Harry.  
  
"This isn't what you're thinking, Potter," Draco said softly, his narrowed eyes on Harry's.  
  
"Both of you put your wands down now," Ginny, said firmly.  
  
"Please, Harry," pleaded Hermione.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes at Ginny as he lowered his wand to his side and Draco followed suit. "What's going on here?"  
  
Ginny took a deep breath. "Harry, I'm here because I want to be," she stepped forward to stand beside Draco.  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "Wha..._Ginny_," he said, horrified as comprehension set in, "you...and _Malfoy_..." Harry seemed unable to finish the sentence.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But..._Draco Malfoy_..."  
  
"I think she knows my name, Potter," Draco said in a low growl.  
  
Harry rounded on Hermione. "Did you know about this?"  
  
"Some, but obviously not about their meeting at here tonight," Hermione looked apologetically at Ginny, "or I would have steered us to another place..."  
  
"Hermione!" Harry glared at her.  
  
"Well, well," Draco snorted. "Looks like there's plenty of secrets coming out tonight."  
  
"And that's what this has to stay," Ginny said leveling a look at Harry then Hermione. "A secret. Can we trust you with this?"  
  
"Ginny, do you realize the situation you're putting yourself in?" challenged Harry. "Don't you realize the danger you could be in if the wrong people found out about this?"  
  
"Yes, I do and it's really not too different from the situation Hermione has chosen with you, is it? I mean, at least people aren't actively trying to kill Draco."  
  
"With the exception of Potter and your brother," Draco muttered.  
  
Ginny swiftly elbowed him in the arm.  
  
"Was that really necessary?" Draco said through his teeth surreptitiously rubbing his arm.  
  
"Better that than the Bat-Bogey Hex though, eh, Malfoy?" Harry smirked and Draco's eyes narrowed.  
  
Hermione joined her hand with Harry's and quickly changed the subject. "You can trust us. We won't speak of this to anyone."  
  
"What about Ron?" Harry looked at Hermione incredulously.  
  
"Please don't tell Ron," pleaded Ginny. "I think he should hear this from me and I'll talk with him when the time is right."  
  
"Soon?" Harry wanted to know.  
  
"As soon as possible," acquiesced Ginny. Then with a tilt of her head, "Does Ron know about you two?"  
  
Harry and Hermione looked uncomfortable. "Er...not yet," Harry muttered.  
  
"Well, let's not have a double standard, then," Ginny replied coolly. "We'll keep each other's secret and we'll each tell Ron in our own time. Agreed?" Ginny looked at Harry.  
  
"Agreed," he muttered his eyes shooting daggers at Malfoy.  
  
Ginny looked at Draco with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Agreed," Draco said though his teeth.  
  
"All right, then," said Ginny, just a little irritated. "Looks like we're all on the same page about this."  
  
Then to Draco, "We need to get going. I have some homework to finish before tomorrow." She walked him to the door and unsealed it. "I think it'd be best for us to leave separately," Ginny said quietly, giving Draco's hand a squeeze. "You go first."  
  
"You'll be alright?" Draco glanced back at Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Don't worry...goodnight, Draco,"  
  
Draco leaned down to briefly press his lips to Ginny's then stepped through the door and closed it behind him.  
  
Ginny took a breath and then turned to Harry and Hermione. "So, how long have you been together like this?" she asked, one eyebrow quirked.  
  
"Just a few weeks," Hermione answered hesitantly.  
  
"Why are you hiding this from Ron?"  
  
"Hang on," interrupted Harry. "I think we have other things to discuss."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry, Ginny and I have already talked. This isn't helping."  
  
"But how do you know that Draco doesn't have ulterior motives in all this..."  
  
"Harry! That's insulting to Ginny!"  
  
"No, Hermione, it's alright. You asked the same thing remember? And to be honest, I've wondered it myself." Ginny slowly wrung her hands then sighed and let them fall wearily back to her sides. "I know Harry's worried because he's my friend and wants to protect me. I'll try to answer his questions...I still have some of my own."  
  
Ginny turned to Harry. "Do you remember about the graphorn chasing after me last week?" Harry nodded. "Well, you didn't hear the whole story. I didn't escape it by myself." Ginny proceeded to tell him the entire account.  
  
"Well, hopefully any human being would try to help another in that situation..." Harry responded dismissively.  
  
"Harry do you remember what you saw Draco do yesterday? You and he were fighting to get to the snitch and then he just left it for you."  
  
"Stupid git got caught by the Bludger..."  
  
"Harry, he _intercepted_ a Bludger that was meant for me...Crabbe had been swinging them at me the whole game. Crabbe bragged to Draco before the game that he was going to and Draco was trying to watch out for that. I was able to avoid all the Bludgers before that but I wasn't even aware of that last one coming at me. I would have been the one with a broken arm and ribs lying unconscious on the pitch or worse if he hadn't taken it for me."  
  
Harry was quiet, but looking at Ginny with skeptical eyes and clenched jaw.  
  
"Please, Harry, I know you hate each other—trust me, I know why you do. But there are things about Draco that you don't know."  
  
"What load of _bull_ has Draco fed you?" Harry flung at her incredulously.  
  
"That's between Draco and me," Ginny's eye's flashed.  
  
"How do you know it's the truth?" Harry tossed back at her.  
  
"Can't you just trust my judgment on this? Maybe I'm wrong, but I need to find out for myself."  
  
Harry kept his eyes on Ginny but did not answer.  
  
"Please," Ginny almost whispered.  
  
"Gah...all right—for now, I guess," Harry said resignedly. "But I want you to know that I'll be watching him and if he puts one toe out of line where you're concerned, that's it. I will tell Ron and maybe even send an owl to your mother."  
  
"Harry!" Hermione looked at him askance.  
  
Ginny mustered a smile. "Thanks, Harry. I hope you realize that Draco will have to go on acting like the 'Draco' we've always known with the Slytherins and that includes Pansy...as sick as that makes me thinking about it."  
  
"I hope it's only acting on his part, Ginny." Harry sighed.  
  
They stood in silence for a moment then Ginny met their eyes. "I'd better go. Are we all right, then?"  
  
"For now, I guess," replied Harry shoving his hands in his pockets and kicking at the floor.  
  
Hermione hugged Ginny. "Yes."  
  
"Alright, then, see you later." Ginny walked out the tower door.  
  
After the door closed, Hermione once again pointed her wand at the door and said, "_Colloportus!_"  
  
Harry turned to her. "I don't like this...the whole thing feels really wrong," he said shaking his head.  
  
Hermione wrapped her arms around him laying her head against his chest and replied quietly, "I know. I'm really worried about this, too. Ginny and I've talked some about this relationship but I think it's gone deeper than I knew."  
  
"Well, hopefully she'll continue to confide in you so we can help her if she needs it." Harry pulled his hands from his pockets and wrapped them around Hermione as he looked out over the tower wall and into the darkness.


	9. Disclosed

**A/N:** Thanks for all the encouragement! Hope you enjoy this one...  
  
**Chapter 9 Disclosed  
**  
The next several weeks went by quickly. Hermione tried to engage Ginny in conversation, aiming to talk about Draco, but Ginny sidestepped those discussions. She and Draco weren't able to spend a lot of time alone together in these past weeks, but there had been a few wonderful stolen moments in the Owlery and Astronomy Tower. Ginny made sure she always sealed the doors after their encounter with Harry and Hermione.  
  
Ginny and Draco had so far managed to keep what they were to each other a secret to the rest of the school. Tonight, she was supposed to meet Draco in the classroom where they shared their first kiss. Ginny was hugging that thought to herself as she walked down the corridor to Transfiguration. As she neared the room, she began to hear raised voices, one of which she was able to identify as Ron's. She hurried to see what was happening.  
  
"Damn!" Ginny said under her breath as she saw Ron send a jet of red light at Draco in front of a crowd of onlookers and send him flying against the castle wall. The impact resounded with a _thud_ as Draco's body slid down the wall. Harry was keeping his wand trained on Warrington, Crabbe, and Goyle. Ron looked as though he was about to send another curse Draco's way to finish the job.  
  
"No!" Ginny cried out, running to place herself between Draco and Ron with her wand drawn at her brother.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione shook her head quickly with worried eyes.  
  
"What the..." Ron started, his eyes widening. "Move, Ginny! That git sent a hex that just missed me!"  
  
"No! Stop it, Ron! He's already hurt enough." Thinking quickly, she said, "I don't want you to get detention, he's not worth it!"  
  
Draco was starting to stir. Without realizing she was going to, Ginny turned and kneeled down beside him. "Are you okay?"  
  
"What...where's the Weasle?" Draco got up as quickly as he could manage and drew his wand at Ron. Ginny grabbed his arm, "No, Draco!" she pleaded.  
  
"Ginny WHAT are you DOING?" bellowed Ron. Move your arse out of the way!"  
  
"Yes, and get your filthy hands off me!" Draco flung at Ginny his eyes narrowed. Her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"You watch how you talk to my sister, slimeball!"  
  
Ginny backed away, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"_What_ is going on here?" Professor McGonagall's voice pierced the noise like lightning. "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter! Put your wands down immediately! Mr. Malfoy, that goes for you, too. Ten points from Gryffindor and ten points from Slytherin for dueling in the corridors. I keep hoping that you boys will outgrow this silliness, but I see that has yet to occur!" She turned and addressed the crowd of students. "Don't you have classes to attend?" she said, her eyebrows raised. The crowd quickly dispersed.  
  
"I do _not_ want to see anything like this again or I will give you each a week's detention," McGonagall addressed the three boys then swept into her classroom.  
  
Ginny tried to follow the Professor into the room but Ron took her arm and pulled her aside. "What was that all about?" he said, his eyes scrutinizing Ginny's then glancing toward Draco's departing back.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't give me 'what'", Ron tossed back at her. "You...defending Malfoy, that's 'what'!"  
  
"I just didn't want you to get into trouble," Ginny said not meeting Ron's eyes.  
  
"Come on, Ron! We're going to be late to Potions," Hermione tugged his other arm.  
  
Ron allowed himself to be pulled away but said to Ginny, "We'll talk about this later," as he turned to follow Harry and Hermione.  
  
Hermione chanced a distressed look at Ginny. Ginny gave a small shake of her head then turned and entered the Transfiguration classroom.  
  
"Have a seat, please, Miss Weasley." Professor McGonagall said, not unkindly. "As I was saying, there will be a Christmas Dance the second Friday night of December followed by a Hogsmeade day that Saturday. Fourth years and up may attend the dance. Please make sure to take care of your studies during the bustle of the upcoming Christmas time."  
  
Ginny had a difficult time keeping her mind on Transfiguration. Her hedgehog kept getting almost to the edge of her table before she rounded it up again.  
  
"Concentrate!" McGonagall said to the entire class as she stood by Ginny's chair.  
  
Ginny forced her mind to obey her and succeeded in turning her hedgehog into a pretty floral patterned teacup.  
  
"You are quite capable when your mind is on your task, Miss Weasley," McGonagall smiled a small smile at Ginny.  
  
Ginny's cheeks flushed. "Sorry, Professor."  
  
The class ended and Ginny made her way slowly back to the Gryffindor Common Room. She climbed through the portrait hole to find Harry, Hermione and Ron waiting for her in the chairs by the fire. She walked over and sat in a chair beside Ron.  
  
"We need to talk, Ginny," Ron said in a low voice.  
  
Ginny looked at all three of them. "Why don't we have a walk by the lake?" she requested softly. "Let me put my books in my room and I'll be ready."  
  
She came back down in her cloak and found the others ready to go. They all made their way down to the lake not saying much of anything. The group found some large rocks and had a seat by the water's edge.  
  
Ron was the first to speak. "So what was that all about today?" he asked Ginny.  
  
Ginny hesitated. "I need to tell you something and I need you to hear me out before you say anything."  
  
Hermione moved to Ginny's side and put her arm around her.  
  
Ron watched this warily.  
  
Ginny began, "I need to tell you about a relationship that's been going on for awhile now," she took a big breath and let it out. "Ron, I've been seeing Draco Malfoy in secret for several weeks now."  
  
There was a moment of silence, as Ron comprehended what Ginny had said to him then he roared, "WHAT! Dra..." Harry clamped his hand over Ron's mouth.  
  
"Quiet, Ron!" Harry commanded looking around furtively. Ron's eyes were bulging over Harry's hand. "Can you control yourself?" Ron nodded.  
  
"All right, then," Harry took his hand down.  
  
"Ginny, what are you _thinking_? Ron said as he got up to pace. He ran his hand through his hair. "How did this happen?" Ginny wrapped her arms around herself and proceeded to tell Ron about Draco and the graphorn rescue as well as the Bludger incident. Tears began to course down her face as she disclosed without detail her clandestine meetings with Draco.  
  
"But Ginny, this is _Draco Malfoy_..." Ron said, still in shock.  
  
"I know who he is to you, Ron," Ginny said her tears building. "I think I've seen someone different from the person I thought Draco was. I need to find out if it's the truth and I hope you'll understand that." Ginny lifted her watery eyes to Ron's for the first time since beginning her story.  
  
Ron let out a big breath of air as he stood up and paced for a bit but then walked over to Ginny and knelt down in front of her. "Ginny, I _don't _understand. This is the son of the man who almost caused your death. Remember where Lucius Malfoy is right now? Remember who we fought in the Ministry last June? Remember _Sirius_?"  
  
"Ron, we've already talked with her about that..." Harry started.  
  
Ron turned on Harry, "What do y'mean you've already talked with her about that? How long have _you two_ known about this?"  
  
Harry looked at Hermione. She nodded her head almost imperceptibly. Harry took in a breath. "Ever since we...walked in on them in the Astronomy Tower one night a few weeks ago."  
  
"And you were keeping this a secret from me?" Ron looked accusingly at Hermione and Harry. Both of them nodded and cast their eyes to the ground. Ron's eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute...what were the pair of you doing up there?" Then Ron's jaw dropped. "Merlin's beard...I realized the both of you were disappearing at times but..." he whispered and he looked at them incredulously before his expression became stony.  
  
"Ron, this isn't the way we wanted you to find out," Harry said dismally.  
  
"Please, Ron, try to understand..." Hermione pleaded.  
  
Ron held up his hand as though he had had enough and Hermione lapsed into silence. "Just shut it!" he growled at the two and turned back to Ginny, his expression softening slightly. "You know I'll always be here for you even when I don't agree with what you're doing. Right now, I really hate what you've chosen but I love you and I'm for you no matter what."  
  
Ginny almost flung herself into his arms, sobbing. Ron looked helpless, worry overflowing in his eyes.  
  
"Ginny, promise me you will be careful...promise me that you will guard your heart. Please talk to us and let us know what's happening so that we can help you if you need it." Ron implored her.  
  
Ginny nodded, not able to speak.  
  
"Ron," Hermione said softly, "Its very important that Ginny's relationship with Draco remain a secret. Both of them could be in danger if their relationship were exposed."  
  
"I think _I _can be trusted," Ron replied harshly.  
  
"Please don't be angry with them," Ginny whispered. "I made them promise..."  
  
Ron closed his eyes briefly and sighed taking Ginny's hand in his. "I need some time with all this, Gin. I'll see you later—please remember what I said."  
  
Ron gave Ginny's hand a final squeeze before releasing it and strode off toward the castle without a backwards look.  
  
Ginny and Hermione looked at each other, tears flowing freely, as Harry put his head in his hands. 


	10. Naive

**A/N:** I appreciate all my reviewers! Thanks—you're the best!  
  
**Chapter 10 Naïve**  
  
Ginny walked tentatively into the darkened classroom. "Draco?" she whispered. She heard a noise and Draco's voice say softly, "Lumos!"  
  
Draco was standing in the far corner, a small smile playing on his face. "So, we're back to where it all began."  
  
Ginny walked slowly toward him. "Ron knows."  
  
The smile slid off Draco's face and he opened his arms to her. Ginny buried her face in his chest and he sighed. "I wondered if he would suspect after your little rescue attempt this afternoon. How did he take it?"  
  
"Not well..."  
  
Draco laid his head on top of Ginny's. "No surprise there."  
  
"He's also angry with Harry and Hermione for keeping our secret from him. And, to top it off Ron found out about Harry and Hermione's relationship at the same time. He was so staggered by everything we laid at his feet today...so hurt by the deceptions..."  
  
Draco silently stroked Ginny's hair.  
  
"He's scared for me, and you can't blame him with the history between all of us. Speaking of which, what started your fight with him today?"  
  
Draco shook his head. "It wasn't me that sent that hex. Warrington did it before I could stop him. But Ron turned around, saw me, put two and two together and came up with five. I guess you know the rest."  
  
Ginny shook her head. "I can't believe I acted the way I did in front of everyone—I couldn't stop myself."  
  
"Yeah, that worried me. Sorry for what I said to you but I couldn't look like I was glad you cared—even though I was..." Draco tilted Ginny's head back with his hand and lowered his lips to hers. "My hero," he said lips quirked into a small smile.  
  
Ginny buried her hands in Draco's hair and returned his kiss then leaned back to look at him.  
  
"Will we ever be able to quit meeting in secret?" Ginny whispered, wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"I don't know," Draco said quietly.  
  
"I wish we didn't have to keep things this way," Ginny looked into his eyes. "I hate all this sneaking around."  
  
Draco looked over Ginny's head. "You know the dangers—I'm not sure what the answer is..."  
  
"You'll never know until you..."  
  
"No."  
  
Ginny took a big breath. "Draco, will you go to the Christmas Dance with me? And I mean _with_ me?"  
  
"Ginny don't do this..."  
  
"I don't want to force you, but I do want to have a real relationship with you and not this 'sneaking around' business. I know your father and I know the Death Eaters. I know how dangerous they are—I've fought them. I am willing to go through this for you. Are you willing to go through it for me?"  
  
"Ginny..." Draco turned from her and began to prowl back and forth in the space between the wall and the desks.  
  
"Are you going to live the rest of your life this way—hiding what you are?" Ginny said shaking her head. "I think you're better than that...prove me right."  
  
Draco stopped in his tracks and turned on her. "It's just so easy for you, isn't it," he snarled. "You've always known what it is to be loved and accepted for who you are. You have people willing to risk their lives for you. I, on the other hand, have people willing to risk my life for theirs." Draco was shaking in anger now. "I'm so _sick_ of living this way; hiding, questioning, suspicious...scared..." he broke off and raised his face to the ceiling.  
  
Ginny closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around him. Draco didn't respond.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco," Ginny whispered tearfully. "I don't know how it's been for you all these years. I do want for it to get better..."  
  
Draco broke her embrace shaking his head. "What you want isn't possible."  
  
"How do you know if you don't try?" Ginny persisted. "What would make it 'worth it' to you?"  
  
Draco looked grimly into her eyes for a long moment then, "Alright, Ginny, I'll go to the dance with you...Merlin help us."  
  
Ginny reached for Draco's hand. "Are you sure?"  
  
"No...but I'm going to do it." He pulled her to himself and kissed her fiercely. When they had broken apart needing air, Draco sat in the nearest seat and pulled Ginny into his lap. Her hair curtained his face as she looked down at him. Ginny's eyes locked onto Draco's. She bent her lips to his and kissed him softly as her hands ran along his jaw and into his hair. She felt him shiver and she tasted his lips with her tongue. He wound his hands in her hair and sighed as he opened his lips to her.

vvvvvvvvvv  
  
The next morning was Saturday and Ginny was up early and on her way to the Owlery. She had stayed up late composing a letter to Fred and George, hoping they'd be willing to help her.  
  
_Dear Fred and George,  
  
I hope you're well. I need a favor, please. There 's going to be a Christmas Dance at Hogwarts in two weeks and I need some new dress robes. If you'd buy them, I'd pay you back by working for free in your shop this summer. Also, would you please loan me 15 Galleons? I'd also work this off for you this summer in your shop. Please let me know soon if you're willing to do this for me.  
  
Love, Ginny  
_  
Ginny coaxed a large barn owl down from the rafters and tying her letter to its leg said, "Would you please take this to Fred and George Weasley, number 93, Diagon Alley in London." The owl took flight and Ginny watched until it became a speck in the sky. She turned and headed to the Great Hall hoping to get some breakfast in before Quidditch practice.

vvvvvvvvvv  
  
It was a long Quidditch practice. Ron would only refer to Harry as "the Seeker" and when Harry asked a question, Ron answered but wouldn't make eye contact. Ron finally blew the whistle and the team made its way tiredly to the changing room. They hung up their robes and put away their gear quickly wanting to make it to lunch. Harry, Ginny and Ron put their things away slowly letting the others leave first. The last one finally made his way out.  
  
"Ron," Harry began, "I just want to..."  
  
"Save it," Ron interrupted in a low voice. "I'm not ready to talk with you yet."  
  
He turned to walk out the door. Ginny grabbed his arm. "Please talk to us," she pleaded. "We hate that we've hurt you. We love you and we know we showed it poorly by not trusting you."  
  
Ron sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me. I know why you both kept your secrets. But do you understand that I feel like I'm on the outside of your circle looking in? Things have changed with us all and I don't...I'm feeling like a misfit now."  
  
Harry stepped forward and said fervently, "Ron, you're my best friend and you always will be—Hermione's too. We can't get along without you—you're _no_ misfit!" Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Please come to lunch with us. We can talk some more later."  
  
Ron looked at Harry for a long moment. "Alright," he finally nodded and they walked together up to the Great Hall.

vvvvvvvvvv  
  
The next day at dinner, Ginny was startled to see the Hogwarts barn owl that she had sent to Fred and George back so soon. She loosed the small parcel he carried, offered him some juice and thanked him as he flew back to the Owlery for some well-deserved rest.  
  
Ginny opened the parcel and saw twenty shiny gold Galleons along with a piece of parchment.  
  
_Dear Ginny,  
  
We will, of course, be glad to have you as our slave this summer! (Just kidding—sort of). What kind of dress robes do you want?  
  
Your BEST Brothers (and don't forget it!), Gred and Forge  
_  
The next morning, Ginny sent another owl with her reply.  
  
_Dear Fred and George,  
  
You guys ARE the best! I trust you to pick out my robes for me—whatever you think would look prettiest. I must tell you, though, that this is a very special occasion for me so choose well....  
  
Many Thanks and Much Love, Ginny  
_  
She included a P.S. with her size and sent the message on its way with a smile in her heart.


	11. Threatened

**Chapter 11 Threatened  
**  
The next morning, Ginny saw Draco ahead of her, walking up the corridor to the Great Hall. She hurried to catch up with him.  
  
"Morning," Ginny said.  
  
"Morning," Draco replied. He cast a wary glance around.  
  
"On your way to breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah, Crabbe and Goyle are waiting for me."  
  
They reached the doors of the Great Hall and stopped.  
  
"Want to make a go of this, then?" Draco asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"You understand what's going to happen?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, here we go..." Draco glanced at Ginny, his eyes guarded, and joined his hand with hers.  
  
Ginny swallowed, nodded and they walked through the doors together. Draco walked Ginny over to the Gryffindor table and then waited until she had sat down.  
  
"Well, see you later," Ginny smiled up at Draco.  
  
"Later," Draco nodded as went over to sit at the Slytherin table.  
  
As Ginny began looked around covertly, she noticed that many pairs of eyes were shifting between her and Draco with open curiosity. She fixed a smile on her face and saw Hermione, Ron and Harry coming to join her. Ginny could see Draco sitting down next to Crabbe, whose eyebrow was furrowed. Warrington was casting a speculative eye at Draco. Whispering could be heard throughout the Hall.  
  
"Are you mad?" Ron hissed incredulously as the three sat down around her.  
  
Ginny shook her head. "We've...decided not to be so secret anymore."  
  
"But Ginny..." Ron's eyes went wide. "What if Malfoy's—"  
  
"Draco," Ginny interrupted quietly. "His _name_ is Draco."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "What if _Draco's_ father finds out?"  
  
"Then he finds out."  
  
Ron looked imploringly at Hermione who seemed, for once, to be at a loss for words.  
  
"Ginny—" Hermione tried worriedly.  
  
"Alright, look," Ginny interjected heatedly. "Draco and I have talked and this is what we want. We know we're putting ourselves in danger but both of us think this relationship is worth it." She paused looking at each of them in turn. "We're going to the Christmas Dance together. End of story."  
  
The other three goggled at Ginny in disbelief.  
  
"You're what?" Ron said loudly, his ears turning red.  
  
"Be quiet, Ron!" Harry said quietly as people turned to look in their direction.  
  
Ginny glanced at the Slytherin table. She could see Draco concentrating on his plate as Warrington seemed to be talking intensely to him while Crabbe and Goyle looked on and nodded every now and then. Draco's eyes lifted briefly to hers and then lowered again. Warrington caught the look and turned slightly to lock his eyes onto Ginny's. Ginny met his gaze defiantly but then had to suppress an icy shudder as she saw his lips quirk into a maliciously calculating smile. She felt the blood drain from her face and turned away.  
  
Ron was talking to her again, but she couldn't focus through the whine of fear in her head.  
  
_'What have I done?'_ Tendrils of dread were beginning to thread through her mind. Ginny rose slowly out of her seat and began to make her way blindly through the other students.  
  
"Ginny..." Hermione was by her side. "Come with me."  
  
She guided Ginny out of the Great Hall.  
  
"What have I done?" Ginny said aloud, tears now welling and spilling over.  
  
"Shh, keep walking...we're almost to the portrait."  
  
"I was the one who wanted this...not Draco," Ginny said, choking as she climbed into the common room, which was mercifully empty.  
  
Hermione put an arm around Ginny and got her to sit down on the couch. Ginny put her head in her hands trying to calm herself. Just then, Ron and Harry made their way in through the portrait hole bringing Hermione and Ginny's books with them.  
  
"Ginny, are you alright?" Ron knelt in front of Ginny as Harry sat on the couch beside her.  
  
"I don't know..." Ginny told the others what she had seen Warrington do. "I just thought we could...overcome this somehow," she finished miserably.  
  
The others exchanged worried glances over Ginny's head.  
  
"Ginny," Ron said determinedly, "I want for you to be with at least one of us at all times or at least as much as possible."  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"I'll walk you to class. Here's your books—we need to go—we're already late."  
  
Ginny stood up and followed Ron out of the common room with Harry and Hermione right behind them.  
  
Later that day, Ginny walked out of Transfiguration to find Draco waiting for her. She looked around for Ron but didn't see him.  
  
"What are you..." she began.  
  
"Walk with me."  
  
"I saw what happened this morning. If you want to forget..."  
  
Draco turned steely eyes to hers. "I don't."  
  
"I think you're in danger..."  
  
"I thought we expected that."  
  
"But what are we going to do?"  
  
"I'll worry about that."  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"Enough!" Draco stopped and turned to her. "This is what I tried to warn you about. Either we're together or we're not. Which is it, Ginny?"  
  
After a long moment, she reached out and placed her hand in his.  
  
"So _that's_ how it is," a voice smirked from behind them.  
  
Draco and Ginny turned quickly to find Warrington, Crabbe and Goyle standing with nasty grins on their faces.  
  
Draco stepped in front of Ginny. "Yeah, that's how it is."  
  
"What does your father think about this, Malfoy?" Goyle leered.  
  
"I don't know," replied Draco softly, eyes narrowed.  
  
"Y'mean he's not been...informed...about this relationship?" Crabbe tilted his head.  
  
"I really don't see how it's anyone's business." Draco said shortly.  
  
"Oh, really...well, we'll see about that," Warrington slowly looked around Draco to Ginny and grinned nastily. "She is a nice piece of..."  
  
"Watch it, Warrington!" Draco said dangerously. He drew his wand from his robes and held it ready.  
  
"Yeah, right, take us all on!" The three boys walked away laughing. "Later, Malfoy!" Warrington called back menacingly.  
  
Draco and Ginny stood in silence for a while waiting for their footsteps to fade.  
  
"Draco, I'm so sorry..." Ginny was shaking with sobs behind him. "I didn't want this to..."  
  
Draco turned to her, gripping her arms almost painfully and pulled her into the nearest empty room. "Ginny, stop! This was my choice, too, and I knew what I would be dealing with when I made it."  
  
Ginny flung her arms around him. "I just want you to be safe..."  
  
Draco pulled her arms down and fixed his eyes on hers. "You see now what we're up against...are you willing to go on with it?"  
  
Ginny placed her hand back in Draco's. 


	12. Troubled

**A/N:** Hi everyone! I'm sorry the last chapter was so short—hope this one will make up for it. Thanks for reading and double thanks for reviewing.  
  
**Chapter 12 Troubled**  
  
For the last week and a half, Ginny had endured suspicious looks from normally friendly people and outright nastiness from the Slytherins. If not for Ron, Hermione, and Harry, Ginny would have felt very lonely for friends. She longed to be able to spend more time with Draco but this was increasingly difficult with the Slytherins dogging him much of the time.  
  
When a tawny owl had arrived with a large parcel yesterday morning, Ginny knew immediately that her dress robes had arrived from Fred and George. She hurried delightedly with the box up to her dorm room. Placing the package on her bed, she eagerly unwrapped it and gave a small gasp as she folded back the tissue paper.  
  
Ginny lifted out a sleeveless velvet robe, the color of sage. Also in the box, made of the same material, were a pair of long gloves and a wrapper with a satin lining of the same sage color. A chain of leaves and vines embroidered with gold thread wove its way around the neckline and hem of the robe as well as the edges of the wrapper. A dainty hairpiece of the same golden leaves and vines pattern was nestled in the material. Underneath everything Ginny found some stockings and a pair of golden shoes the same color as the embroidery.  
  
"Oh..." she breathed as tears sprung to her eyes. She hugged the robes gently to herself and danced a few steps as the material flowed around her.  
  
"Wow..." breathed Hermione standing in the doorway.  
  
Ginny looked at her, smiling. "Fred and George picked this out for me for the Christmas Dance."  
  
"I think I'll take them shopping with me next time I need something," Hermione smiled reaching out to touch the fine material. "It's lovely and you'll look absolutely beautiful."  
  
"Thanks," Ginny blushed. "I better hang this up before it wrinkles."  
  
Ginny turned back to Hermione, hesitating. "Can I show you something else?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Ginny reached in her trunk and retrieved a small box.  
  
"This is what I got for Draco for Christmas." Ginny opened the box and pulled out a silver chain with a flat shiny part in the middle of it and handed it to Hermione. "I owled an order to that little jewelry shop in Hogsmeade."  
  
" 'My Heart' " read Hermione from the shiny part. She looked up at Ginny. "Do you love him?"  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
Hermione hugged her. "I know he'll love it."  
  
"Thanks, Hermione. Thanks for everything..."  
  
"Of course." Hermione smiled.  
  
vvvvvvvvv  
  
Thursday afternoon, Ginny was waiting in the cold at the Astronomy Tower for Draco. She had sent a note that morning asking him to meet her. She heard the door creak slowly open and turned to see Draco striding toward her, his hair streaming in the wind. He reached in his robes and pulled out his wand. His eyes never left hers as he aimed his wand back over his shoulder and sealed the door.  
  
Draco reached Ginny and hauled her to himself crushing her lips with his. She couldn't get close enough. Ginny wound her arms around him pressing into his embrace.  
  
"Ginny..." Draco said raggedly. "I've been waiting for this..."  
  
"Me, too," she breathed.  
  
Draco held her face in his hands and Ginny held his hands as they drank each other in.  
  
"I have something for you..." Ginny reached into her cloak and brought out the small box that she had wrapped in silver paper with a scarlet bow. "Merry Christmas," she smiled at him.  
  
"Here's a coincidence," Draco smiled back. "I have something for you, too."  
  
He pulled a small box from the folds of his cloak that was wrapped in gold paper with a dark green bow and handed it to Ginny. "You first."  
  
Ginny handed him her gift and took his in her hands. She gently unwrapped the paper and opened the box. "Draco...it's lovely!" Ginny breathed as she pulled out a fine gold chain with a heart pendant dangling from it. "Always," she read the inscription. Ginny gazed at Draco, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Do you like it?" Draco asked uncertainly.  
  
Ginny threw her arms around his neck. "It's beautiful...thank you so much!" She turned around and handed the necklace to Draco. "Put it on me?"  
  
He smiled as he fumbled with the clasp finally getting it through the loop. He lifted her hair over the chain. "There," he said softly, turning her. "Let me see."  
  
Ginny turned around to him smiling. "What do you think?"  
  
"Beautiful," Draco said lowering his lips to hers.  
  
"Okay, now you," Ginny said eagerly.  
  
Draco pulled the bow and paper from his box and lifted the lid. He drew out the chain and read the inscription. Draco's eyes met Ginny's in wonder. "Really?" he whispered.  
  
"Yes...I love you, Draco," Ginny smiled into his eyes.  
  
Draco's eyes transformed from hopeful doubt to joy. "That's the best present of all." He breathed as he gathered him to himself and kissed her tenderly. "I love you, too."  
  
"Put it on me?" He handed her his necklace and stooped down to allow her to reach more easily.  
  
"Do you like it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"More than anything else you could have given me. I'll never take it off." Draco folded her in his arms and she leaned her head into his chest.  
  
Ginny smiled. "I'm really looking forward to tomorrow night."  
  
"Can't wait. I'll be with the most beautiful girl." Draco's voice didn't betray the cloud that passed over his eyes.  
  
Ginny looked out over the tower wall and gave a small gasp. "Look, Draco, it's starting to snow!"  
  
They stood wrapped in each other's arms for a while watching the grounds transform as the large flakes formed a sparkling blanket around them.  
  
vvvvvv  
  
The next day, the girls awoke giggling in excitement for the dance that night. As Ginny lazed in bed trying to talk herself into getting up, her fingers found the heart around her neck and she smiled. Ginny dressed quickly and headed down to breakfast hoping to see Draco there. She was about halfway down to the Great Hall when she heard, "Weasley!"  
  
Turning, Ginny saw Pansy Parkinson sauntering up to her.  
  
"What do you want?" Ginny returned shortly.  
  
Pansy smiled slyly. "I hear you and Draco are...close these days."  
  
"What of it?"  
  
"Oh, probably nothing...you aren't the first, you know."  
  
"I don't see what you're getting at Pansy."  
  
"Draco has...shall we say...a great appreciation for," Pansy looked at her appraisingly, "girls."  
  
Pansy went on. "He can be very sweet when he wants something."  
  
Ginny was silent.  
  
"I suppose he's told you he loves you."  
  
"That's really none of your business."  
  
"It doesn't really matter anyway. He may be enjoying his...time with you right now, but he'll come back to me eventually. Always does." Pansy smirked. "Nice necklace. See you at the dance." And she strolled away.  
  
Ginny turned back toward the Great Hall, seething inside. _'That cow!'_ Ginny straightened her back and walked into breakfast. She saw Harry and Ron eating and went to join them at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked.  
  
"She's already eaten and gone back to the dorm for her books." Harry replied.  
  
"So are you and Hermione going to the dance together?" Ginny asked Harry.  
  
Harry nodded, his cheeks turning slightly pink.  
  
"Did you ask someone, Ron?" Ginny turned to see his ears going a shade redder.  
  
"Er...I asked Luna and she said 'yes'," Ron replied hesitantly.  
  
"That's great! We'll have a good time, then."  
  
"You're still going with Draco?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes. I can't wait for you to see the dress robes Fred and George sent me...I sold my soul to them for the summer to pay them back."  
  
"Do they know who you're going with?" Harry looked at Ginny.  
  
"Erm...no. They didn't ask and I didn't think it was a good idea to tell them." Ginny felt a little guilty. "What they don't know won't hurt them."  
  
"Speaking of that," Ron began, "I overheard some of the Slytherins talking this morning...it wasn't nice." Ron's eyes were troubled. "They seemed to think that Draco's...well, that Draco's just winding you up. So please, just be careful..."  
  
Ginny's hand went to her throat and felt the golden heart. "Don't worry, Ron. I am." Ginny stood up. "I need to get going to class. Thank goodness they cancelled the afternoon ones for today. See you later."  
  
vvvvvvvvvv  
  
Ginny didn't see Draco for the rest of the day but the Slytherins she met in her classes and in the halls seemed even more vile if that were possible. She endured many smirks and leers from the males as well as whispers and malicious giggles from the Slytherin girls. Some even bumped into her on purpose and she was feeling a little bruised and battered by the time she got back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
When she got to her room, the headache that she had felt building all day was a thorny thing in her head. She lay down to take a quick nap.  
  
Ginny awoke an hour later feeling a little better and got up to take a bath. She scented the water with spicy rose and slipped into the warm pink bubbles with a sigh of pleasure. She soaked feeling her muscles loosen and the worry of the day sliding away. _'Cheer up!'_ she chided herself. _'You've been looking forward to this and you're going to have lovely time.'_  
  
Ginny finally talked herself into getting out of the wonderful water. She dried off and wrapping the towel around her, began to dry and arrange her hair. She curled it and pulled it the curls mostly up on her head with a few tendrils falling softly to frame her face. Ginny applied a little make up for color and stood back to observe the effect. She smiled at herself, pleased.  
  
Ginny made her way back to her room and began to carefully change into her dress robes. She smoothed her hands over the lovely material and surveyed herself in the mirror. _'Ready?'_ she asked herself and nodded in reply.  
  
She was due to meet Draco outside the portrait hole in a few minutes so she made her way downstairs to the Common Room. She spotted Harry waiting with Ron for Hermione. They both saw her at the same time and gaped.  
  
"Wow," said Ron standing up to greet her, "Fred and George really outdid themselves. You look fantastic!"  
  
"Brilliant," Harry smiled at her as he too, got to his feet.  
  
"Thanks," Ginny said, blushing. "Where's Hermione?"  
  
Harry's eyes lifted toward the girl's stairway and breathed, "Here she comes now."  
  
Ginny turned as Hermione descended the steps in lovely satin robes the color of Harry's eyes with small crystal sparkles twinkling from the folds. Hermione's hair was also pulled up for the event, sparkling with small crystal combs.  
  
Ginny saw Harry's eyes shine as he said almost shyly, "You're beautiful, Hermione." He handed her some rose buds surrounded by baby's breath.  
  
Hermione's cheeks blossomed and she replied, "Thanks, Harry. You look really handsome."  
  
The four made their way out of the portrait hole and found Draco waiting for Ginny.  
  
Ron and Harry nodded at Draco and he inclined his head to them slightly as they headed toward the Ravenclaw dorm to get Luna.  
  
Draco's eyes found Ginny's and he reached for her hand. "You look absolutely beautiful," he said as he presented Ginny with a single red rose.  
  
"Thanks," she smiled at him. "You look really handsome yourself."  
  
Draco smiled in return, but Ginny noticed that his smile didn't seem to reach his eyes. She mentally shook it off.  
  
"Ready?" He asked her, offering his arm.  
  
She nodded and slipped her hand around his sleeve.  
  
"Oh!" Ginny gasped as she saw the lovely Christmas decorations in the Great Hall.  
  
Snowflakes were drifting from the enchanted ceiling sparkling in the candlelight. Twelve Christmas trees adorned with gold and silver ribbon lined each wall and were lighted by waltzing fairies.  
  
Ginny looked to the front of the Great Hall and saw the band set up where the professor's table usually sat. To one side was a table with refreshments.  
  
"Wow," Ginny said smiling up at Draco. "It's beautiful!"  
  
He nodded, seeming a bit preoccupied as he glanced around.  
  
Just then, Ginny saw Ron and Luna enter followed by Hermione and Harry. She was pleased to see Ron's quick smile as he responded to Luna's obvious delight with the decorations. Luna glowed in dress robes of shimmering silver. She had left her long blond hair to flow down her back in spiraling curls. Tiny silver sparkles in her hair caught the candlelight when she moved.  
  
Ginny saw Ron ask Luna to dance and she nodded shyly. Harry and Hermione followed them to the dance floor in the middle of the Hall.  
  
"Draco, would you like to dance?" Ginny looked up hopefully.  
  
Draco nodded, took Ginny's hand and led her to the dance floor.  
  
She put her arms around him. "I'm glad to be here with you."  
  
"Me, too," Draco responded with a smile that again didn't seem to reach his eyes, which she noticed were scanning the room.  
  
Ginny glanced around to see a few stares aimed in their direction along with some not so friendly grins. She saw Pansy look their way then whisper to Warrington. He turned, caught Ginny's eye and smirked. Ginny turned and spotted Crabbe and Goyle seated close to the refreshment table. They were also watching Ginny and Draco intently. Ginny felt as though something skittered up her spine.  
  
"Is everything alright, Draco?" The song was coming to a close.  
  
"Yeah," he said distractedly, apparently scanning the room. "Would you like something to drink?" His eyes flickered back to hers.  
  
"Yes, please. I'm going over there and speak to Ron," Ginny tilted her head towards her brother. "See you in a minute."  
  
Ginny could see Ron and Luna standing to the side and talking. Luna was gazing at Ron with a dreamy expression and nodding her head in response while Ron talked gesturing animatedly with his hands.  
  
"Ron!" Ginny hailed him.  
  
He looked up, smiled and motioned her over.  
  
"You're gown is beautiful, Luna!" Ginny said giving her a quick hug. "Are you guys having a good time?"  
  
Both nodded, Ron's ears going pink.  
  
"Where's Draco?" Ron asked, looking behind Ginny.  
  
"He went to get us something to drink."  
  
Harry and Hermione joined them carrying cups of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Hi," smiled Ginny. "Enjoying yourselves?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "I love the way they decorated the Hall and the snow is a lovely touch. Where's Draco?"  
  
"Well, he was getting some pumpkin juice for us...you didn't happen to see him when you got yours, did you?"  
  
Ginny turned to scan the room. "I better go and find him. See you later!"  
  
Ginny began to walk toward the refreshment table which did have a small crowd gathered round it.  
  
_"Weasley!"_ a female voice trilled.  
  
Ginny turned in the direction of the dance floor, where the voice had come from. Her footsteps stilled. Ginny's eyes spotted Draco not far away...with his arms around Pansy, smiling coldly at her.  
  
"See, he knows where he belongs," Pansy smirked as she leaned into Draco's embrace.  
  
"Draco?" Ginny began in confusion, but his eyes were flinty as he returned her gaze.  
  
Pansy widened her eyes at Ginny in mock pity. "Weasley...you didn't think...aww, you _did!_ How sweet..." Pansy smiled maliciously as she turned back to Draco and said in a sickly sweet voice. "She thought you _loved_ her. You know...forever and always," she turned glittering eyes back to Ginny. "Right, Weasley?"  
  
"I—" Ginny gaped at Draco gasping as her mind tried to take this in through the dizziness that was beginning to overtake her.  
  
"Let's just say, I've enjoyed you, Red, but it's gotten old. Time to move on." Draco smiled derisively and turned his gaze back to Pansy.  
  
Ginny took an unsteady step backwards, unable to tear her eyes away from the scene before her. "_No_..." She whispered as she heard some of the other Slytherins begin to laugh.  
  
The Great Hall's floor began to spin slowly as a roaring noise began to build in Ginny's head. The room began to fade in front of her and she thought she heard Ron's voice calling her name. Her knees began to buckle and then came blessed darkness.

vvvvvvvvvv

Ginny could hear voices whispering around her.  
  
"Poor thing...that _evil _git!"  
  
"Do you think she hit her head?"  
  
"She would have if Neville hadn't reached her before she reached the ground."  
  
She realized she was being carried and opened her eyes slightly. _'What's going on? Why is Ron carrying me?'_ Then a memory, a terrible vision, sprang up in her mind. 'No!' Ginny began to cry.  
  
"Shhh," Ron whispered softly. "I've got you now. We're almost to the portrait hole."  
  
Ginny heard Harry say the password and felt Ron step through with help from Harry. She felt herself being carried to a far corner of the room before Ron sat down with her on a couch. Ginny felt the couch cushions give again and assumed Harry and Hermione were there, too.  
  
Ginny turned her face into her brother's chest and unleashed the wail that had been sliding mercilessly up her throat. Sobs wracked her body and Ron rocked her in his lap.  
  
"I-I _loved _him..." she couldn't continue.  
  
"I know...I'm sorry, Gin," Ron's voice broke.  
  
Ginny could hear sniffling and looked around to see Hermione's tear streaked face and Harry's bright eyes.  
  
"H-How could I have been so w-wrong?" Ginny sobbed to Hermione.  
  
Hermione shook her head and reached to hold Ginny's hand.  
  
Ron held her awhile longer until her sobs quieted. Ginny heard him say, "Can you hold on to her a moment? I need to take care of something."  
  
Ginny made a protesting noise as she felt him slide her off his lap and get up. She felt arms come comfortingly around her and her head rested on Hermione's shoulder. In her anguish, Ginny had the sensation of feeling oddly disconnected from the physical world around her and her mind drifting dazedly. She heard the fire blaze up and to her confusion heard Fred's voice as she glided out of consciousness.


	13. Broken

**A/N:** Hi everybody! Just a warning, this is the next to last installment of this fic. Hope you enjoy!  
  
**Chapter 13 Broken  
**  
Ginny woke the next morning and opened one swollen eye at a time. The images she saw were hazy in the dawning light and she felt as though her head was going to split open. She could feel something covering her from head to toe. _'What...?'_ As Ginny became more aware of her surroundings, she realized that she was lying on a couch in the Gryffindor Common Room covered by Harry's Invisibility Cloak. Ron was dozing on the couch with his arm across her feet and her head was in Hermione's lap.  
  
_'Why am I...?'_ It was as though a movie began to run in her head replaying the painful scenes from the previous night. A wave of sadness washed over her and she felt new tears coursing down the sides of her face. Ginny heard the portrait open and close. She saw Harry walk over to Hermione with several slices of toast in his hands. Harry nudged Hermione softly with his elbow.  
  
"Hermione," Harry whispered.  
  
Hermione stirred and opened her eyes to Harry.  
  
"Shhh," Harry cautioned.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione mouthed taking a slice of toast.  
  
Harry walked around to Ron who was starting to stir and gave him some toast. Ron whispered, "Do y'think we should check on her?"  
  
Hermione nodded and lifted her end of the cloak slightly to see Ginny's anguished eyes.  
  
"Gin..." Hermione began but couldn't find anything to say as tears also welled in her eyes.  
  
Ginny sat up hesitantly and the other three enveloped her. After Ginny's tears had subsided, Hermione asked quietly, "Would you like to go up to your room and get a bath? No one's up yet."  
  
Ginny nodded and stood up slowly. She turned quietly to her brother. "Thank you for taking care of me last night, Ron." And turning to Harry and Hermione, "Thanks to all of you...I can't tell you what you mean to me."  
  
Hermione put her arm around Ginny and guided her up the girl's stairs.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
Ginny felt a little better soaking in the warm and fragrant water that Hermione had readied for her. Her feelings were beginning to vacillate between sadness and deep anger as she remembered Draco's mocking eyes.  
  
As Ginny was pulling her hair up so that she could sink deeper into the water her fingers found Draco's necklace. She yanked it off, breaking the chain, and flung it to the floor.  
  
A small knock sounded on the bathroom door. "Ginny, can I come in a minute?" Hermione's voice called softly.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Hermione closed the door behind her and leaned on the counter. "I didn't know whether or not you remembered today is one last Hogsmeade day before everyone goes home for Christmas tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, McGonagall told us that when she announced the Christmas Dance."  
  
"Do you still want to go? You're welcome to come with us or I'll stay here with you, if you want."  
  
Ginny quickly said, "No, I'll stay here, but you go on and go—I'll be fine."  
  
"Are you sure? I'll be glad to stay—it's no big deal. I've got all my Christmas shopping done."  
  
Ginny thought for a moment and then said, "Y'know what, I think I will go. It'll show Draco and everyone else that I'm not going to be done in by this."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Good thinking. We'll have some fun and hopefully you can take your mind off this for a little while. I'll let you get dressed—come to my room when you're ready. We don't need to leave for another hour."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Hermione turned to leave and noticing the necklace on the floor bent to pick it up. "This yours?" She held it the heart and chain out.  
  
"Not anymore."

vvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
Ginny gently hung up her now wrinkled dress robes and ran her hand softly over them with a sigh. She pulled on some jeans and a soft cream- colored turtle neck sweater along with some small brown boots. Ginny brushed her hair and left it to flow down her back. She put a tiny bit of cherry lip-gloss on and smiled tentatively at her reflection. The red puffiness was gone, but not the sadness. Ginny sighed, grabbed her cloak, gloves, and pocketbook, and then headed to Hermione's room.  
  
Hermione was almost ready to go dressed in jeans and a thick pink sweater, her bushy hair somewhat subdued into a low ponytail. A few tendrils still rioted around her face as she dabbed on some pink lip-gloss.  
  
"Ready?" Hermione asked gently.  
  
Ginny nodded. "As I'll ever be..."  
  
Hermione led the way down the stairs to the common room where they found Ron and Harry just standing up from in front of the fire place.  
  
"Is it time, yet?" Ron asked. Then seeing Ginny, he walked to her and asked quietly, "Are you feeling better?"  
  
Ginny nodded. "Some."  
  
"Are you sure you're up to going?" Ron exchanged a glance with Harry who gave a slight shake of his head.  
  
"I think so..." Ginny responded.  
  
"We'd better get going if we need to get Luna." Hermione reminded Ron.  
  
"She's going to meet us at the front entrance," Ron turned a little pink and glanced at Ginny.  
  
Ginny gave him a small encouraging smile.  
  
"I hope you don't mind, Ginny. I asked her last night before..." Ron broke off, not sure how to go on.  
  
"I'm glad for you, Ron and I don't mind at all." Ginny patted him softly on the arm.  
  
The group made their way to the front entrance where they found Luna and queued-up to leave for Hogsmeade. Ginny was aware that she was a topic of interest among the whispers of the other students. Just as they were beginning to leave, she heard a familiar noisy group of Slytherins joining the end of the line.  
  
Before she could stop herself, she turned and almost immediately locked eyes with Draco, who was obviously escorting Pansy. For an instant, surprise widened his eyes but just as quickly they narrowed and he grinned slowly and heartlessly at her. Ginny's eyes were icy as she returned a small cold smile and tilted her head slightly. She had to consciously unclench her hands as she turned to leave with her friends.

vvvvvvvvvvv  
  
The group had shopped, picking up the odd last minute Christmas gift as they went. They ended up at the Three Broomsticks around noon, hungry and cold. Harry ordered a round of butterbeer for everyone and they placed their orders for lunch.  
  
Ginny was glad that she had changed her mind about coming to Hogsmeade. It had definitely lifted her spirits and had taken her mind off Draco. Watching Ron with Luna was bittersweet. Ginny hadn't seen him act this way with a girl...ever. She was happy for her brother but had to fight the pangs of once-lovely memories jumping uninvited into her thoughts.  
  
Ron looked at his watch and then at Harry. "We need to, er...run an errand. We'll meet you at Honeyduke's in an hour, alright?"  
  
"All right, then," Hermione said with a surprised look. "I guess we'll meet you later." She squeezed Harry's hand as he got up with Ron.  
  
As the boys opened the door, a faint _crack_ sounded in the distance. "I hope the snow isn't breaking limbs from the trees," Luna said with concern as she bent to pick up her glove that had fallen to the floor. In a muffled voice from under the table, "Several years ago, some people were killed just walking along in the snow when a large branch broke and fell on them. Some people blamed it on Bowtruckles but dad and I thought sure it was caused by Egnims."  
  
Hermione and Ginny exchanged quick amused glances just before Luna sat back up with the errant glove in her hand. "Well, let's hope that doesn't happen today." Hermione replied kindly.  
  
"Where would you like to go next?" Ginny asked them. "We haven't been to that little gift shop next door yet."  
  
"That's a good idea, especially since we won't have to deal with the boy's long-suffering sighs about "girly" shops." Hermione grinned.  
  
"I'll be finished with my lunch in a couple of minutes, how 'bout you Luna?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I'll be done in just a bit, too," she replied.  
  
Ginny heard the door open and looked to see Ernie MacMillan walk in. Spotting them, he walked over. "Hi," he looked around the table. "Just visiting with Fred and George outside. They said they were thinking of starting a joke shop right here in Hogsmeade. Give Zonko's some competition, eh?"  
  
"What d'you mean, just visiting with them?" Ginny looked confusedly at Ernie.  
  
"Well, haven't you seen them? They were right outside a few minutes ago talking with Ron and Harry."  
  
"Are they still there?" Ginny began to get out of her chair.  
  
"I don't think so. After our chat, I ran into the gift shop to pick up something and when I came out, I saw the lot of them walking up the road toward the Shrieking Shack. Come to think of it, I did wonder what Draco Malfoy was doing with them—that's an unlikely group, especially after..." Ernie stopped suddenly and looked uncomfortable. "Oh, there's Hannah!" He suddenly gazed over their shoulders and seemed relieved. "See you later, then."  
  
Ginny turned her eyes on Hermione. "They wouldn't..."  
  
"Yes, they would," Hermione looked deadly serious. "You didn't see how angry Ron and Harry were last night. Luna and I only stopped them from attacking Draco by getting Ron to see to you first."  
  
Luna nodded. "Ron was almost frightening," she said dreamily gazing just over Ginny's head. "I think he would have taken Draco apart right then until we convinced him that he needed to get you out of there quickly."  
  
Hermione went on, "I saw Ron talking with Fred in the fire last night but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I bet he and Harry were speaking to him again this morning just before we got down to the common room."  
  
Ginny vaguely remembered hearing Fred's voice last night. She hissed, "I can't believe they would do this without talking to me first."  
  
Ginny grabbed her cloak and gloves and hurried out the door. She began to make her way quickly as she could through the snow and up the road toward the Shrieking Shack. Soon she was past the shops and the crowds had thinned.  
  
Ginny saw several sets of tracks in the otherwise unbroken snow leading up a hill and away from the road. _'I bet they're heading for that cave that Sirius hid in when he was still on the run.'_ She followed the tracks and soon saw the almost hidden opening in the rocks.  
  
Ginny stepped quietly inside and as her eyes adjusted to the low light, she could see her brothers and Harry facing Draco with their wands pointed menacingly at him. Draco was already looking quite disheveled with his cloak askew.  
  
"Alright, Draco," growled Fred. "If you won't talk, then go ahead and draw your wand."  
  
Draco caught sight of Ginny, the look on his face unreadable as his gray eyes locked onto hers. He reached inside his cloak and pulled out his wand. The four facing him tensed. But to Ginny's surprise, Draco held his wand out to his side and opened his hand. She gasped as the wand clattered to the rocks by his feet and he kicked it away.  
  
Harry and her brothers heard her and glanced quickly in her direction then back to Draco.  
  
"Stay out of this, Ginny!" Fred said fiercely. George, Ron, and Harry were all looking warily at Draco who's eyes remained on Ginny.  
  
"What do you mean, stay out of this? _This_ is about me..."  
  
"Right now, this is between Draco and us, so stay back!" George said through his teeth.  
  
Ginny clenched her fists but stepped back. She heard a rustle as her foot connected with a piece of parchment lying on the ground. Glancing down, she bent to pick it up and unfolded it. Tilting it toward the light from the cave opening, she read:  
  
_Draco,  
  
I have been informed that you have not heeded my earlier warning. Although you do not appear to care for your own safety, maybe you will consider the safety of the girl. Do not embarrass me further in this matter or she will suffer.  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
_  
Ginny heard Fred say to Draco, "Alright, if that's the way you want it, let's go men!" Her head snapped up to see her brothers and Harry sprint at Draco who stood still but then was knocked to the ground.  
  
"No, stop!" Ginny yelled but to no avail. Her brothers and Harry were pummeling Draco but Ginny could see he was not fighting back.  
  
_"Stop!"_ Ginny screamed as she ran and fought her way between Ron and George. Ginny threw herself on Draco taking some of the blows raining down on him. Fred shouted, "Stop! _Stop!_ _Ginny, what the hell are you doing?"_  
  
Ginny raised her head and handed Fred the letter she had found. She heard Draco groan and she slid off him to sit by his side. His left eye was red and swelling, his lip was cut and bleeding, and his nose was bloody. Draco rolled over to his side, wrapping his arms around his middle and drew his knees up in pain.  
  
"Draco..." Ginny said brokenly as she scrambled to take off her cloak and put it under his head. "Someone get me some snow!" Ginny looked tearfully up at her brothers and Harry who had apparently just finished reading the letter and were standing staring at Draco with incredulous looks on their faces. Harry rushed out and brought Ginny the snow she requested. She quickly formed it and held it on Draco's swollen eye. He flinched but remained silent.  
  
"Draco, how badly are you hurt?" asked Ginny fearfully, stroking his hair from his face with her other hand.  
  
With difficulty, Draco ground out, "Don't think anything important's broken."  
  
Fred walked over shaking his head. "Draco, my apologies," he said stiffly, handing the letter back to Ginny. "We seemed to have misjudged your actions last night toward our sister."  
  
"Well, that was the plan," Draco managed.  
  
The other boys walked tentatively over to Draco still gaping at this new view of him. Ron asked, "Why didn't you just _tell_ her?"  
  
Draco let out a harsh laugh them grimaced and held his side. "Right. Do you think Ginny would have just accepted ending our relationship like that? I wanted her safe and last night seemed the best way." Draco looked up painfully at Ginny. "I'm sorry...I know I put you through hell."  
  
Ginny looked at her brothers and Harry. "Would you please leave us?"  
  
They hesitated looking at each other but then all nodded resignedly and turned to go through the cave opening. Ron turned and added, "Remember, we have about two hours before we have to go back to Hogwarts. We'll be back here in about an hour."  
  
Fred was the last to leave and he turned and pulled what looked like a purple sweet from his cloak. "Give this to Draco and it will help stop some of the bleeding." Ginny took the sweet and nodded. "I'll see you in a bit."  
  
After Fred had walked away, Ginny charmed an invisible barrier over the cave opening. She could see out but anyone looking into the cave would see just rocks and would not be able to pass the shield. Ginny turned to face Draco and saw him watching her. Their eyes met for a long moment and then she walked to him.  
  
"Here, eat this and it'll help with the bleeding." Ginny handed the purple sweet to Draco.  
  
"Are you sure...?" Draco eyed the sweet. Ginny nodded and he slowly bit into it.  
  
Ginny conjured a small fire for warmth, sat down and reached for Draco's hand. "I'm sorry they hurt you..."  
  
Draco shook his head. "They did what they thought they had to do concerning you...you're lucky to have people that care about you that way. I'm not hurting so badly now as I was."  
  
"Why didn't you just tell me...we could have staged that little scene at the dance and then gone back to meeting secretly..."  
  
"You still don't get it, do you?" Draco said roughly. "You saw what my bastard of a father wrote and you think we can just sneak around like it's some game of Hide and Seek that we're going to win? This has to end...now."  
  
"I can't just stop my feelings for you..."  
  
"And do you think I can for you? That's not what this is about, Ginny. If we stay together, you'll be hurt or killed. I can't say it more plainly than that...and I can't allow it to happen." Draco sat up gingerly and took her face in his hands. "We have what's left of this time together. Let's not spend it arguing."  
  
Draco pulled Ginny's face to his and gently laid his lips on each tear that was coursing down Ginny's face. He tasted her eyes and cheeks then his lips found hers and slowly caressed them. "Your touch amazes me." Draco breathed against her mouth. Ginny wound her arms around him as his hands traveled gently though her hair. "Your hair shames the fire." Draco's mouth traveled down Ginny's jaw line to her neck and back up to capture her lips again. "I crave the feeling of your lips on mine every second of every day." He slid closer to her and pulled her nearer, easing her down to the cave floor with him. "You're beautiful, Ginny." Draco stroked Ginny's lips with his tongue and she opened hers to him. Their tongues tangled and Draco savored her like a man taking his last meal. Draco entwined his legs with Ginny's and pulled her closer to him and whispered, "I love you, Ginny. Never forget that no matter what happens."  
  
"I belong to you, Draco...all of me," Ginny said brokenly as tears began to course down her cheeks again. "I feel I've just gotten you back only to lose you again. What are we going to do...?" She buried her face in his neck.  
  
"I don't know, Ginny..." Ginny heard Draco's voice break roughly and looked up to see tears welling in his eyes.  
  
As they clung to each other, there was a knock on the cave's barrier. Ginny started to get up but Draco pulled her back for one last tender kiss. "Never forget..." Ginny choked back a sob, wiped her eyes and went to remove the ward. Fred, George and Ron walked in tentatively. Draco had stood up but had turned his back to the cave's entrance.  
  
Fred stood quietly for a moment, his eyes going from Ginny to Draco, and said, "Ron would you please take Ginny outside for a minute?" He bent, picked up Ginny's cloak and tossed it to Ron who nodded helping Ginny put it on. He guided Ginny from the cave and she closed her eyes against the harsh glare of the snow.  
  
Ron put his arm around her in the cold and she leaned into him. She wasn't sure her legs would support her much longer.  
  
"I don't know what to say to you...I'm so sorry, Gin..."  
  
Ginny's legs began to collapse and felt Ron lifting her in his arms. She buried her head in his chest and wept.  
  
**A/N:** If you love sad angsty endings, stop here. If you're like me and get really angry when there's not a happy ending, an epilogue is on its way.


	14. Epilogue

**A/N:** Well, this is it. I really appreciate my readers and especially my reviewers! You guys have made my day many times. I think the ending leaves things quite open for a sequel and I can feel the plot bunnies bouncing around in my head. I hope you've enjoyed this one! CFFB xx   
  
**Epilogue  
**  
_Crack!  
_  
"Hello, darling sister! You're here early I see."  
  
Ginny punched George playfully in the arm fully used to how he entered the store every day. "I'm always here before you, you lazy lie-about!"  
  
Ginny looked around the now orderly Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes shop with satisfaction. Since she had begun working there a week and a half ago, the shop's appearance had improved dramatically. She had organized the shelves and paperwork making it much easier to fill orders quickly and keep track of inventory. Ginny was paying off her debt to her twin brothers and was making sure they got their money's worth.  
  
George went to join Fred in the larger back room that they had converted into a laboratory/stock room. Every now and then, Ginny would hear a _Bang!_ and Fred or George would call out, "We're all right!" before Ginny had to come back to check on them.  
  
A smaller room to the side was their break room complete with a couch, refrigerator, sink, and table. Ginny was getting used to the muggle telly on the table that Fred and George had charmed to pick up a few BBC channels and a Sky Sports Channel. They had gotten hooked on muggle football as evidenced by the Arsenal scarves and posters that hung on the wall.  
  
Ginny resumed her straightening. She usually flooed over to Diagon Alley from the Burrow every morning at eight to prepare the store for opening. Fred and George typically apparated down from their apartment above the store a good hour or two later. Ginny got onto them good- naturedly but she was having fun working with the twins.  
  
It had been a long time since she had enjoyed herself this much. As she continued to arrange the stock, Ginny allowed her mind to drift over the past school year that had proven so difficult. She had decided to spend Christmas at Hogwarts with Ron, Hermione and Harry. Harry had thought about inviting them to spend it at number 12 Grimmauld Place, which Sirius had left to him, but decided he wasn't ready for that yet. The Order was still meeting there and the four of them did visit for dinner there twice during the holidays. Ginny enjoyed seeing her parents during those visits, but wasn't ready to talk with them about Draco quite yet. Her mother noticed that she had lost weight but Ginny was able to pass that off as O.W.L. year stress.  
  
Ron, Hermione and Harry had tried to keep Ginny busy with snowball fights, sledding, and visits to Hagrid's. In the evenings after dinner, they would sit by the fire and drink hot chocolate provided by Dobby. Or, sometimes, they would practice spells and work on homework. After Christmas break, Hermione made it her project to help Ginny and Luna study for their O.W.L.s by setting up study schedules and practice questions which Hermione graded and returned. Much of their time was spent in the library, to Ron and Harry's dismay.  
  
Valentine's Day had rolled around. Ginny had been dreading it and hadn't wanted to get out of bed that day. It was difficult enough watching Harry and Hermione as well as Ron and Luna on normal days. Hermione coaxed her to breakfast and while Ginny was nibbling on her toast, a school owl flew in and dropped a single red rose in front of her. She picked it up and buried her face in it, drinking in the spicy fragrance. The stem speared through a small piece of parchment that read, _'Never forget.'_ Ginny knew better than to turn around. Instead, she hugged Ron who whispered back, "I didn't send that..."  
  
"I know." Ginny responded with a quiet smile.  
  
"Oh, right..." comprehension dawned on Ron's face.  
  
Ginny thought she had done rather well on her O.W.L. exams but was quite glad they were over. There was, of course, the expected uprising of Voldemort after the Death Eaters escaped Azkaban again in March. But thanks to Dumbledore and the Order, Voldemort was held back once again from ascending to power and they were thankful not one of the Order was lost in the battle this time. The Daily Prophet had announced the next day that the Death Eaters were back in Azkaban but for how long was anybody's guess.  
  
Although the months had slightly dulled her pain, she still found herself grieving for Draco often when her mind was otherwise unoccupied. Her fingers went to her collar where Draco's necklace rested. Hermione had kept the necklace from that day in the bathroom, repaired it and given it back to Ginny the next day. She hadn't taken it off since then. They had been so careful trying not to even look at each other but once, Ginny fancied that she saw a glint of silver around Draco's neck as he leaned over to retrieve a dropped book from the floor of the corridor.  
  
Ginny mentally shook off her thoughts and continued her work. The store was due to open in ten minutes. Already, she saw two young boys peering through the window at her. Smiling, Ginny pointed her wand at the front door. "_Alohomora!_" The boys heard the lock click and grinning, opened the door, which caused a firework-like noise to resound through the shop.  
  
"Wow! Hi, Ginny!" the first boy said as the other grinned at her.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes at this new sound Fred and George had charmed the door to produce to announce customers. This one would have to stop or she'd have a headache by noon.  
  
"Hello, boys. What'll it be today?"  
  
"We'll just have a look for a bit, all right?"  
  
"Please do."  
  
Ginny hummed a bit as she finished arranging a display. Fred walked in from the back. "Open already?"  
  
"Can't disappoint our two best customers." Ginny tilted her head towards the boys.  
  
Fred smiled and headed over to them. George was standing in the lab's doorway looking at his watch. "Hmm, Ginny, why don't you go ahead and take a break. We can handle the front for a while."  
  
"Are you sure? Well, thanks, then, I think I will before we get too busy." Ginny headed toward the break room and closed the door behind her. She crossed over and got some bottled water from the fridge—another muggle item she was growing used to. She had just sat down to watch the telly when she was startled to the floor by a _crack!_  
  
"Honestly Fred, can't you just..." Ginny said in annoyance, as she picked herself up and came face to face with...Draco.  
  
Ginny gasped and leaped into his arms with a squeal of delight. Draco's arms enfolded her and his lips sought hers hungrily. Ginny finally pulled back and asked breathlessly, "What are you doing here!?"  
  
Draco's lips quirked, "What do you think?"  
  
"Yes, but how...?"  
  
"Fred and George."  
  
"What d'you mean, 'Fred and George'?"  
  
"Remember at the cave when Fred asked Ron to take you out while he and George stayed? After giving me their version of the Spanish Inquisition about my relationship with you, they advised me to learn to Apparate."  
  
Ginny smiled and shook her head. "They never said what they talked about with you and I never asked."  
  
"It wasn't easy, but I learned. I passed the test yesterday morning and owled them. Fred and George sent me the information I needed to be able to Apparate to this room and what time to be here. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this..."  
  
"Oh yes, I do. I could kill Fred and George for not telling me the plan." Ginny looked at him hungrily.  
  
"I guess they wanted to keep quiet 'til they knew I was serious and able to pull this off. I asked them in my letter yesterday to let this morning be a surprise."  
  
Draco grinned as he pulled Ginny down on the couch with him and held her in his lap. He ran his hands from her face into her hair gazing into her eyes then crushed his lips to hers. His tongue gained entrance to her mouth and he pulled her closer. Draco's hands moved from her hair down her back and she could feel his muscles working as he shifted her around to lie beneath him on the couch. "I've dreamed of this for months and now..." Draco said, breathing raggedly as he gazed into Ginny's eyes.  
  
"Now you've got the real thing." Ginny ran her fingers around his neck and played with the silver chain that rested there.  
  
"I've never taken it off."  
  
Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco and pulled him down to her. She kissed him passionately, enjoying the feel of his body on top of hers. Finally, Draco lifted his lips from Ginny's, "We'd better stop ...your brother's shop isn't exactly where I want to..."  
  
Ginny ran her hands through his hair and nodded. "Draco I'm so happy to be with you but...what about your father...?"  
  
"He's back in Azkaban--still our problem...but you and the twins are the only ones that know that I can Apparate. I kind-of modified the examiner's memory after he handed my license to me." The corners of Draco's mouth lifted slightly. "I think I'm safe to come here but obviously this won't work at school next year."  
  
"Well," began Ginny slowly, "there's Hogsmeade. Could you Apparate to the cave from Hogsmeade on those days and I could meet you there?"  
  
"That might work..." Draco replied, considering. "I'm trying to learn to Apparate quietly."  
  
Draco leaned down to Ginny and laid his lips softly on hers. "I do know I don't want to be without you. I can't do that again...I just have to find a way to keep you safe."  
  
Ginny nodded. "We'll find a way..." 


End file.
